Métal Hurlant
by Flutalor
Summary: Une guerrière féroce traque les ravisseurs de son demi-frère dans un monde de fantasy rempli de Pokémon.
1. Épisode 1

D'un battement d'ailes nerveux, Zaro s'extirpe de la mêlée en devenir et gagne aisément une des grosses poutres poussiéreuses qui soutiennent le toit de cette auberge. Le pokémon n'y a pas encore posé ses pattes qu'un craquement, suivi d'un cri de douleur, retentissent dans la pièce. Le sonistrel n'accorde pas un regard à la scène qui se déroule en bas. Il en a vu d'autres, fort similaires, et sait par avance comment se finira la rixe. Aussi préfère-t-il scruter les environs.

Le plafond de la salle à manger est assez haut. Deux chaînes légèrement oxydées y sont vissées pour supporter les lustres grossiers qui éclairent la pièce. Une partie des combles reste néanmoins dans l'ombre. Zaro distingue quelques mimigals curieux, quittant leur toile pour observer d'où vient ce vacarme soudain. À croire qu'il s'agit de la première bagarre qui éclate dans ce relais pour voyageurs.

Au bout d'une courte minute, les insultes et les coups cessent soudainement. Les rares personnes présentes à cette heure dans la grande salle préfèrent détourner le regard, pour le plonger dans leurs chopes. Même le patron de l'établissement, un homme barbu et massif à peine réveillé, ne dit rien. Pourtant, il est connu pour sa grande gueule dès lors qu'il s'agit de défendre la prospérité de ses affaires. Ceci dit, il a appris à ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses clients quand ceux-ci sont capables de terrasser à mains nues cinq individus armés.

C'est une femme trapue à la peau cuivrée qui a vaincu ce groupe de mercenaires. Ils l'ont sûrement prise pour une prostituée, avec toutes ces filles qui tapinent par ici. Ce n'est pas un hasard si les clients se font toujours aussi nombreux, ils savent qu'ils seront choyés. Mais à cette heure, les catins dorment. De là à demander ce genre de faveur à une guerrière dont les bras musclés ne trompent pas quant à son métier, il faut être suicidaire.

Zaro revient se poser sur l'épaule de cette femme étrange d'une vingtaine d'années, nommée Kainis. Ses yeux sombres, légèrement bridés, lui donnent un air impitoyable, accentué par le rictus de ses lèvres charnues. Elle ressemble à un homme avec ses cheveux roux coupés courts et son physique anguleux. À part les protections métalliques qui couvrent ses avant-bras et ses tibias, elle ne porte qu'une tunique de cuir sans manches, soutenue par une ceinture large à laquelle pendent deux glaives courts dans leurs fourreaux.

Sans un regard pour les cinq mercenaires qui gisent au sol, le visage en sang dans la sciure de bois imbibée d'alcool, Kainis se dirige d'un pas souple et assuré en direction du comptoir d'où le propriétaire surveille son auberge. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de fixer l'épaule gauche de la guerrière androgyne sur laquelle une croix ansée a été marquée au fer rouge. À défaut d'être cultivé, l'homme entend beaucoup d'histoires de voyageurs. On lui a un jour raconté que les bâtards du roi de Sicane sont des combattants exceptionnels, entraînés depuis leur plus tendre enfance pour protéger la famille royale. On les reconnaîtrait à une croix ansée gravée dans leur chair.

Kainis parcourt la salle à moitié vide du regard, sans s'arrêter sur les mines sombres des poivrots encore éveillés, puis tire de sa ceinture une petite bourse en cuir et la tend au patron du relais. D'une voix posée, imitant le parler local, elle annonce :

« J'ai besoin de renseignements, chef.  
– À quel sujet mam'zelle ? marmonne le barbu en détournant les yeux.  
– Des bandits qui enlèvent des enfants.  
– Pas de ça chez moi, mam'zelle.  
– Oh ? Mais tu as entendu des choses, pas vrai chef ? demande-t-elle en faisant tinter les pièces dans la bourse.  
– Hum, 'paraît que des bourrinos tirent des cages vers l'ouest.  
– Des cages ?  
– Sur roues. On arrête pas le progrès.  
– Et que contiennent ces cages ?  
– Qui sait ?  
– Hum... Merci, chef. »

Sur ces mots, Kainis jette la bourse sur le comptoir et gagne la sortie à grands pas, ignorant une fois de plus les cinq hommes qu'elle vient d'assommer. L'air frisquet du matin chasse les émanations persistantes d'alcool et d'urine. Une fois dehors, Zaro quitte son épaule pour se dégourdir enfin les ailes. En quelques battements, il gagne assez d'altitude pour survoler la grosse bâtisse de pierres grises qu'est l'auberge. Le bâtiment semble assez ancien, il ne servait sûrement pas de relais pour voyageur à sa construction, encore que l'appellation "bordel avec vente d'alcool" conviendrait mieux pour désigner l'activité principale de l'établissement. Zaro tourne plusieurs fois autour de l'édifice, isolé au centre d'une plaine, avant d'amorcer sa descente en direction de l'étable en bois récemment construite, qui jouxte l'auberge.

Le sonistrel pénètre à l'intérieur à la suite de Kainis. Une forte odeur de crottin et de fourrage en émane, provoquant une grimace chez la jeune femme. Même la pire écurie de Sicane est mieux entretenue, mais au moins les pokémons qui logent ici sont bien nourris. La guerrière parcourt les boxes du regard à la recherche de sa fidèle Cylia. La plupart des montures sont des haydaims, créatures assez communes dans la région, quoiqu'on y trouve d'autres spécimens plus insolites, comme une rhinocorne ou deux mammochons.

Cylia se redresse en sentant l'odeur familière de Kainis et passe sa tête au-dessus de la porte de son box. En trois enjambées, la jeune guerrière vient se placer face à sa fidèle monture, avant de lui gratter affectueusement la fourrure beige et hirsute sous son museau. L'arcanine répond avec un jappement réjoui. Malgré l'étroitesse et la puanteur des lieux, Cylia semble reposée. Tant mieux, il lui faudra toutes ses forces pour rattraper ces ravisseurs d'enfants.

Puisque nul palefrenier ne daigne s'occuper d'elle – sans doute dorment-ils tous – Kainis pousse le loquet de bois du box, récupère l'harnachement de Cylia, jeté au sol par un valet d'écurie peu consciencieux, et quitte enfin cette étable puante suivie de ses deux pokémons. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air frais, se jurant de ne plus jamais fréquenter les auberges hors de Sicane. Qu'espérait-elle, de toute façon, de la part de ces barbares guidés par l'avidité et le stupre ?

Il ne faut pas plus de cinq minutes à la guerrière pour installer le harnais de maintien sur sa monture. À la vitesse de course d'un arcanin, il vaut mieux être bien attaché pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Une fois prête, Cylia s'assoit pour laisser Kainis et Zaro prendre place sur son dos. La première s'assoit sur la selle, le second dont un panier accroché derrière la nuque de la monture. Puis la folle chevauchée débute. Ni l'arcanine, ni la jeune femme ne se lassent de traverser d'immense plaines à la vitesse du vent. Malgré l'urgence de la mission qui lui a été confiée, Kainis sait profiter des plaisirs simples qui s'offrent à elle.

La guerrière rousse décide de suivre le conseil de l'aubergiste et foncer vers l'ouest, quitte à dévier de la route pavée. Dans son dos les premiers rayons du soleil dardent timidement au-delà de l'horizon, faisant luire la rosée imbibant l'herbe de la plaine. Au devant, la nuit noire étend encore son voile, tout juste illuminée par cette étrange lueur verte qui sillonne le ciel depuis la dernière lune. Ce n'était qu'un point à peine discernable, puis une virgule, une étoile filante verdâtre figée sur la voûte céleste, grossissant de jour en jour. Vu du sol, elle fait à présent le tiers de la lune, mais peut-être ce corps céleste est-il plus gros encore ?

Cette comète d'émeraude dégage quelque chose de menaçant. Les conteurs et les vieilles femmes affirment qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais présage, du signe d'une catastrophe à venir. Kainis est trop pragmatique pour croire à ces racontars. Les miracles et les fables ne l'intéressent pas. Sa foi se limite à un respect cérémonial envers Heatran, le Protecteur de Sicane. Pour le reste, elle préfère les faits tangibles. À ce titre, elle a remarqué que les pokémons sauvages se montraient plus agressifs depuis l'apparition de cette lumière verte, mais n'importe quel phénomène rend les pokémons nerveux.

À une demi-lieue de là, un banal village de campagne se lève dans la quiétude matinale, anormalement privée du chant quotidien du galifeu. La douzaine de chaumières brunes est agglutinée autour d'un puits commun, à moitié dissimulée par quelques grands hêtres qui offrent une ombre appréciable au plus chaud de l'été et un refuge contre le vent le reste de l'année.

Le vieil Orlik, premier debout, sort de sa masure en boitillant. Il s'empare de sa bêche en bois d'un geste las, avant de se diriger vers sa parcelle de terre. Assez vite, il remarque un camp installé non loin du village, près du ravin, d'où lui parviennent des hennissements de bourrinos. Il aimerait bien posséder une bête de cette taille pour labourer son champ. Peu pressé, il s'arrête quelques secondes pour observer les silhouettes massives de ces pokémons, puis reprend son chemin, après un crachat blanchâtre et malodorant.

Alors qu'il s'approche de sa parcelle baignant dans la lumière orangée du matin, une vision d'horreur le fait frémir. La tête du galifeu gît dans les hautes herbes entourant le village, séparée du reste de son corps. Épouvanté, le vieil homme en lâche sa bêche. À cet instant, un être de feu à l'aspect vaguement humain le dépasse en tournoyant. Les yeux écarquillés, il observe la figure flamboyante se diriger vers le village, rejointe par un autre diablotin du même acabit. Tant de frayeurs ont raison du pauvre qui inspire à pleins poumons pour hurler, mais rend son dernier soupir avant que le moindre cri ne jaillisse de sa gorge une lame traîtresse lui a perforé le cœur.

D'autres effigies enflammées s'approchent du hameau en valsant. L'une d'elles se jette bientôt sur la première chaumière, qui s'embrase instantanément. On entend brièvement les cris des malheureux brûlés vifs à l'intérieur, ce qui alerte le reste du village. En quelques instants, tous les habitants se ruent dehors et remarquent avec effroi trois menaçants danseurs de feu qui les narguent. C'est alors la panique. Les hommes se mettent à jurer, les femmes à hurler, les enfants à pleurer. Chacun prend la fuite, seul ou en famille, poursuivi par ces démons virevoltants.

Parmi la foule qui braille, une mère et ses deux enfants tentent de s'échapper en filant derrière les buissons qui bordent leur masure, légèrement excentrée par rapport au reste du village. Par chance, les figures de feu ne s'aventurent pas de ce côté-ci. Ils avancent en silence, accroupis, cachés par la végétation, priant pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ces terribles créatures. Trop occupée à surveiller leurs arrières, la mère ne voit pas arriver les deux hommes et le mackogneur qui surgissent devant eux. Sa fille pousse un cri de surprise. Elle n'a que le temps de se retourner qu'un des hommes la pourfend de son épée aussi noire que la nuit.

Le mackogneur se saisit du garçon et l'autre homme de la fille. Les deux enfants essaient de se débattre, mais l'assassin de leur mère leur brise une cheville à chacun d'un coup de botte féroce. Puis il réajuste son turban et jette un regard amusé à l'incendie qui s'étend dans le village. Son comparse l'interroge :

« Dewitt, on fait quoi de la gamine ? Elle nous sert à rien.  
– Au contraire, rétorque-t-il d'une voix suave, elle peut nous être utile. Ces idiots qui vénèrent un glaçon nous demanderont encore un droit de passage.  
– On a déjà du surplus.  
– Mais nous sommes pressés. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'éterniser en négociations avec ces gens. On leur donnera la fille en plus. »

Sur cet échange, les brigands quittent le village, le mackogneur emportant les deux enfants sous ses bras musculeux. Les habitants du hameau ne les remarquent pas, trop affairés qu'ils sont à fuir à les danseurs de feu.

Cylia remarque une odeur de brûlé bien avant que le village, dissimulé derrière une butte boisée, ne soit visible aux yeux de Kainis. Une colonne de fumée grise s'élève bientôt derrière la colline, attirant l'attention de la guerrière. Après un bref tapotement derrière l'oreille, l'arcanine dévie légèrement de sa trajectoire pour se rapprocher du feu. Les cris des villageois ne tardent pas à leur parvenir, rappelant à Kainis une scène survenue deux jours plus tôt à Eduna, la capitale de Sicane. Son visage se renfrogne. Aurait-elle enfin retrouvé ces brigands ?

C'est avec une impatience à peine contenue que l'androgyne rousse voit se découper un village en flammes et quelques silhouettes sombres fuir l'incendie, tandis que l'arcanine file dans leur direction. Kainis serre les poings et les dents. Blotti contre son ventre, Zaro semble lui aussi pris d'un élan de nervosité. Et quand Cylia freine enfin à hauteur d'une fille maigrichonne d'une quinzaine d'années, Kainis l'attrape par le bras et aboie :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Allez, parle !  
– C'est... c'est horrible, pleuniche la fillette apeurée. Ces choses, elles...  
– Quelles choses ?  
– Du feu... qui bouge, qui...  
– Des Danse-flammes ! rugit la guerrière en la lâchant. Cylia, fonce ! »

Cette fois, elle en est sûre, elle a retrouvé les ravisseurs du prince. Ils usent de la même tactique que lors de leur rapt à Sicane, détourner l'attention avec ces diables de feu, tandis qu'ils enlèvent leur cible. Mais pour quelle raison iraient-il sévir dans un hameau misérable alors qu'ils détiennent un fils de roi ? Kainis ne perd de temps à réfléchir à ces futilités. Sa mission est de ramener son demi-frère, le prince Lucil, au palais. Les motivations des brigands ne l'intéressent pas.

En quelques foulées, Cylia pénètre dans le village en feu, puis le dépasse. Les Danse-flammes ont toutes disparu dans l'incendie qui dévore la moitié des chaumières. Plus loin, trois silhouettes s'éloignent, dirigeant leurs pas vers un camp d'où proviennent des hennissements de bourrinos. En plissant les yeux, Kainis distingue les fameuses cages évoquées par l'aubergiste. Elle ne doute pas un instant que Lucil est retenu captif dans l'une d'elles.

Une poignée de secondes suffisent à l'arcanine pour traverser le morceau de plaine les séparant du campement des bandits, installé près du ravin. Surpris, les ravisseurs se pressent d'enfermer leurs dernières prises dans l'une des deux cages et d'atteler les bourrinos. Dans leurs rangs, un roussil mauve agite son bâton au bout duquel naît une Danse-flamme. C'est donc lui qui les invoque, note Kainis en envoyant Zaro combattre le danseur de feu. D'un vif battement d'ailes, le sonistrel projette une lame de vent courbe qui tranche la créature enflammée en deux.

Voyant son invocation périr devant ses yeux, le roussil sombre décide d'engager personnellement le combat contre Zaro. De son côté, Kainis bondit sur un des bandits et l'empale de ses deux glaives, tandis que Cylia continue sa course en direction des cages. Difformes, forgées dans un métal rougeâtre, ces prisons sur roues sont à peine assez larges pour pouvoir y entasser tous les gamins enlevés. L'arcanine tente d'en arracher les barreaux de ses crocs enflammés, mais deux brigands armés de matraques l'en dissuadent.

Pour sa part, Kainis préfère nettoyer la place avant de s'essayer à un sauvetage. Elle dénombre une vingtaine d'adversaires humains, ainsi qu'une dizaine de pokémons. Même avec l'avantage du nombre, ces gredins ne peuvent rien contre elle. On l'a entraîné à combattre depuis son plus jeune âge, elle sait gérer plusieurs ennemis de façon à ce qu'ils se gênent entre eux. Elle esquive avec souplesse, pare avec brio, réplique avec force. Sa lame a déjà eu raison de deux hommes et d'une grahyèna. Elle s'apprête à ajouter une nouvelle victime à son tableau de chasse, quand une lame, sombre comme l'obsidienne, bloque ses deux glaives.

« Laissez-la moi, je m'occupe d'elle. »

Ce nouvel adversaire est un homme de haute stature d'une quarantaine d'années, au teint basané et au nez aquilin, portant une épaisse barbe grisonnante. Coiffé d'un turban rouge qui cache sa chevelure, il ressemble à un pirate. Cela ne fait aucune différence pour Kainis qui l'attaque farouchement. Mais à sa grande surprise, le bretteur au turban repousse son assaut sans effort. La guerrière jure et repart à l'offensive, visant à la fois à droite et à gauche. La lame noire de son adversaire bloque un des glaives, puis se met à onduler telle un séviper, faussant l'équilibre de la jeune femme. La pointe de son arme déchire la tunique ample de l'homme au turban qui, lui, parvient à la blesser à la cuisse.

Kainis se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. C'est bien la première fois qu'une petite estafilade de ce genre se montre aussi douloureuse. La bâtarde androgyne a l'impression qu'on lui a entaillé la chair avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Sa blessure la brûle jusqu'à l'os, comme si sa cuisse était transpercée d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Face à elle, son adversaire se délecte de sa souffrance avec un sourire moqueur.

« Dewitt, débarrasse-toi de cette furie en vitesse ! braille une voix rauque et dépourvue d'humanité.  
– Oh, pour une fois que je m'amuse un peu, patron ! rétorque le bretteur au turban. De toute façon, cette pauvre idiote n'importunera pas vos plans bien longtemps ! »

Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Kainis détaille du regard celui qui semble être le chef. Chauve, dépourvu de sourcils, les yeux tombants, il n'a pas une tête de bandit. La jeune femme lui trouve un air de prêtre, que ses joues creuses et son teint de cadavre rendent sinistre. Kainis compte garder le chef de ces malfrats en vie afin qu'il soit puni à Sicane pour son outrage. En attendant, elle rugit en fondant à nouveau sur son adversaire.

À quelques mètres d'elle, ses compagnons luttent aussi contre les ravisseurs. Cylia contient trois d'entre eux avec difficulté, tout en s'appliquant à briser la cage retenant le prince Lucil, que l'arcanine a reconnu parmi les autres enfants. En revanche, Zaro se débrouille beaucoup moins bien face au roussil mauve. Le pyromancien pokémon submerge le pauvre sonistrel sous un flot de flammes incessant, quand il ne le martèle pas de son bâton magique.

Depuis sa prison sur roues, serré contre quatre autres enfants, Lucil regarde le combat acharné avec appréhension. La violence le dégoûte profondément et sa demi-sœur l'effraie depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle qui vienne le sauver ? L'enfant se surprend à espérer que Kainis soit mise en déroute afin que d'autres combattants de Sicane le délivrent à sa place. Mais il regrette bien vite cette indigne pensée.

Pour le moment, Dewitt se contente de parade et de réplique, il n'attaque pas vraiment, ce qui irrite profondément Kainis. Toutefois, la guerrière est trop expérimentée pour se laisser aller à la colère. Face à un tel adversaire, elle doit garder la tête froide, surtout en combattant au bord d'un ravin. Le moindre faux-pas peut la perdre. La rousse feinte de son glaive gauche pour frapper du droit, mais la lame noire ondule à nouveau, jusqu'à enlacer l'arme de Kainis. D'un geste puissant, Dewitt arrache le glaive des mains de la jeune femme. L'instant d'après, son épée sombre est à nouveau droite et rigide.

« Le Fer Dansant... une arme surprenante, n'est-ce pas ? commente Dewitt. Dire qu'il m'a suffi de me pencher et de le ramasser, pour le dérober à un vieil ivrogne cuvant dans la fange.  
– La ferme et bats-toi ! crie Kainis en tentant une estocade.  
– Laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire préférée, poursuit le bandit d'une voix sensuelle. En des temps reculés vivait un scalproie nommé Tranchenuit, doté d'un insatiable appétit guerrier. Ce pokémon, pourvu d'une force colossale, parcourait le monde à la recherche d'ennemis redoutables à terrasser, ne laissant que ruine et désolation sur son chemin.  
– Par les cornes d'Heatran, tu vas la boucler ?  
– Ha ! Sa folie meurtrière en vint bientôt à faire trembler Arceus qui, depuis son trône dans le ciel, foudroya Tranchenuit. Ce fut sans gloire que le scalproie sanglant rendit son dernier soupir. Un jour, un forgeron qui passait par là vit sa dépouille et décida d'en prélever le métal nécessaire pour forger une épée. Une fois son ouvrage terminé, le forgeron découvrit avec horreur que l'arme créée était capable de se mouvoir. Comprends-tu, Sicanienne ? Le Fer Dansant est vivant, animé par la soif de sang insatiable de Tranchenuit. Cette lame rend son manieur invincible à l'escrime.  
– Tu parles trop, raaah ! »

Trop confiant, Dewitt ne voit arriver le coup qui lui entaille l'épaule gauche. De douleur, il baisse momentanément sa garde, permettant à Kainis de l'effleurer au niveau de la gorge. Fou de rage, le barbu l'attaque au visage. Par chance, le Fer Dansant manque l'œil gauche de la guerrière de peu, mais lui dessine une large balafre qui se met à saigner abondamment. A demi aveuglée, Kainis opte pour une posture défensive, mais d'un geste rageur, son adversaire brise son glaive. À croire que le Fer Dansant ne fait pas qu'onduler, il peut également trancher le métal sans difficulté.

Dewitt tente par deux fois d'occire la guerrière de Sicane, qui l'évite au dernier moment, malgré sa vision réduite et l'impression que sa joue est en train de brûler vive. Toutefois ses pas la mènent au bord du ravin, sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. L'homme au turban se permet un petit ricanement de haine lorsque, d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, il précipite Kainis dans le vide.


	2. Épisode 2

Kainis se sent chuter au ralenti. La vision brouillée de sang, elle distingue les parois de la falaise remplacer lentement son adversaire. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en contempler davantage. Elle estime le sol à une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme se revoit enfant, lorsque son instructeur la poussait à grands coups de pied du haut d'une butte pour lui apprendre à limiter les dégâts en cas de chute. Instinctivement, elle plaque son menton contre son sternum, rabat ses genoux sur sa poitrine et place ses mains autour de sa nuque.

Son corps percute une première fois la falaise escarpée qui descend en biais vers le fond du précipice. La pierre frappe durement la hanche gauche de la guerrière, qui retient un cri. Elle rebondit dans les airs et serre la mâchoire en attendant le prochain impact.

Voyant l'urgence de la situation, Cylia vomit un jet de flammes sur les brigands les plus proches, saisit Zaro dans sa gueule et plonge dans le vide, portée par un élan formidable. Quand les circonstances l'exigent, les arcanins parviennent à se déplacer durant un court instant à une vitesse tellement extrême qu'il devient difficile de les suivre du regard. Cylia dévale la pente raide de la falaise, ignorant la gravité, jusqu'à rattraper Kainis. Au contact de la fourrure chaude de sa monture contre ses cuisses, la guerrière se défait de sa position pour enserrer l'arcanine des deux bras.

Le fauve tigré poursuit sa course folle jusqu'en bas du ravin, puis continue son chemin, à une allure plus lente, afin de mettre Kainis et Zaro à l'abri. Deux tirs de flèche fusent derrière l'arcanine, mais guère plus. Les ravisseurs n'ont pas de temps à perdre avec une poursuivante isolée et blessée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cylia finit par s'arrêter près d'un renfoncement rocheux à la sortie du ravin, qui s'ouvre sur une large plaine. Kainis devrait y être en sécurité et, en cas d'attaque, l'arcanine pourra la protéger sans être gênée par le terrain. Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre connaissance, l'androgyne rousse se félicite d'avoir une monture aussi efficace qu'un guerrier vétéran. Que ferait-elle sans sa brave Cylia ?

Kainis se laisse tomber à terre et rampe pour se mettre à l'ombre dans l'alcôve. Elle ôte ses fourreaux devenus inutiles, avant de se mettre à fouiller faiblement dans la doublure de sa large ceinture. La bâtarde sent ses forces la quitter. Redoublant d'effort pour rester consciente, elle en extirpe enfin une petite flasque. L'onguent qu'il contient a été concocté à partir de fluides d'anaconducée, un pokémon qui ne vit qu'à Sicane.

Ressemblant à un serpent vert vif doté d'une paire d'ailes et d'une double queue qui s'entortille, les anaconducées sont célèbres tant pour leurs poisons mortels que pour leurs pouvoirs guérisseurs. À la fois impitoyables et compatissants, ils sont l'emblème de la famille royale de Sicane. La croix ansée marquée sur l'épaule de Kainis ne représente rien d'autre qu'un anaconducée simplifié.

La jeune femme commence à appliquer l'onguent avec parcimonie sur son visage, qui saigne abondamment suite à la dernière attaque de ce Dewitt. Avant de s'occuper de ses autres blessures, Kainis utilise ce remède sur son pauvre Zaro. Le sonistrel a combattu vaillamment le roussil ennemi, mais sans réussir à le vaincre. Il porte les traces de plusieurs brûlures et coups de bâton. C'est un allié trop précieux pour le négliger, aussi la jeune femme se montre bien plus généreuse quant à la quantité d'onguent qu'elle lui administre. Elle agit de même avec Cylia, blessée au flanc.

Kainis panse ensuite le reste de ses plaies. Hormis son éraflure à la hanche, ce ne sont que de simples entailles sur les bras et les cuisses, mais elles lui font atrocement mal, comme si la lame sombre du Fer Dansant était encore plongée dans sa chair. C'est la première fois qu'elle affronte un adversaire maniant une arme aussi terrifiante. Si le goût de la défaite reste infect au fond de sa gorge, la guerrière rousse, pourtant pragmatique, ne peut s'empêcher de louer Heatran d'être encore en vie. Et sur cette étrange pensée de sa part, elle s'écroule d'épuisement.

_Deux jours plus tôt à Eduna, la capitale du royaume de Sicane, chacun vaquait paisiblement à ses occupations sans se douter qu'une troupe de bandits s'apprêtait à enlever le plus jeune des enfants du roi. Celui-ci se perfectionnait à la lyre en compagnie de son professeur, de sa garde personnelle et de quelques amis, dans les jardins verdoyants entourant le palais royal. Le prince Lucil était un enfant d'une rare beauté, au visage rond et bronzé illuminé par deux yeux clairs, presque irréels._

_Les murs épais et gris séparant les jardins du reste de la ville dataient de l'époque archaïque où Eduna ne possédait pas encore ses propres remparts. À moitié délabrés et recouvert de lichen, ils ne protégeaient plus le palais depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, ils offraient une excellente cachette en un endroit situé derrière le palais, où ils rejoignaient les murs d'enceinte de la cité. Cela nécessitait un peu d'agilité pour escalader un gros bloc de pierre fendu, mais personne ne passait jamais par ce coin-là, hormis Kainis._

_Dissimulée par ces fortifications archaïques, la guerrière chevauchait Alban, le fils du capitaine de la garde. Tous deux devaient apporter des provisions aux tours de guet de la campagne proche, mais avaient abandonné leur mission pour une activité plus plaisante. Leurs râles de plaisir étaient étouffés par la végétation enveloppant leur cachette. En outre, Zaro surveillait les environs et alertait Kainis si quelqu'un s'approchait. La peur d'être surpris semblait exciter son amant qui montrait plus d'ardeur que d'habitude._

_Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un incendie était en train de se déclarer à l'opposé de la ville, attirant une partie des veilleurs en faction pour éteindre les flammes. D'autres foyers commençaient à s'embraser, vidant le palais et ses alentours d'une grande partie de ses gardes. Dans la panique générale, personne ne fit attention au groupe, arrivé la veille en ville, qui se dirigeait rapidement vers les jardins où se trouvait le prince Lucil._

_Quand la musique cessa subitement de jouer, Zaro fit la moue. Ses grandes oreilles en forme de larme lui permettaient d'entendre parfaitement tous les sons à une lieue à la ronde. Plutôt que de subir les gémissements obscènes de Kainis et Alban, il avait préféré se délecter de la douce mélodie émanant de la lyre du jeune prince. L'arrêt brutal des notes fut suivi d'un court échange verbal assez agressif et du fracas caractéristique de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent. Zaro en alerta immédiatement Kainis._

_Le sonistrel possédait ce don, assez rare au sein de son espèce, de pouvoir se faire entendre de n'importe quel autre pokémon pour agir de concert c'était un télépathe. Après tant d'années à côtoyer la guerrière rousse, il avait fini par être capable de communiquer de la même manière avec elle. Sa télépathie ne fonctionnait sur aucun autre humain. Aussi, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait enfin à atteindre l'orgasme, Kainis entendit une sorte de bourdonnement dans sa tête, un chaos de bruits divers, derrière lequel une voix semblait piailler « Danger, combat ! »._

_L'androgyne rousse se leva d'un bond, rajusta le bas de sa tunique, puis enfila sa ceinture et ses armes, ignorant les grommellements immatures son amant. Avec une étonnante agilité, Kainis escalada à toute allure le bloc de pierre fendu pour gagner l'allée vide longeant le palais. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'une étrange créature enflammée, vaguement humaine, fit irruption devant elle. La Danse-flamme avait été abandonnée sans ordre par son invocateur._

_« Par les cornes d'Heatran ! »_

_La bâtarde n'eut que le temps d'éviter la ruade du diable enflammé. À grands coups d'ailes enragés, Zaro généra des bourrasques tranchantes qui lacérèrent la figure de feu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en restât plus rien. Kainis eut un regard de gratitude pour son fidèle compagnon, puis courut aussi vite que le purent ses jambes jusqu'à l'entrée du palais._

_Son premier réflexe fut de se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais une odeur de sang frais l'arrêta dans les jardins. Avec circonspection, elle avança vers les grands saules sous lesquels son demi-frère avait pris l'habitude d'étudier ou de jouer. On lui avait interdit l'accès à cette partie du jardin, sous prétexte qu'elle terrifiait Lucil. Une douzaine de cadavres y maculaient l'herbe d'un rouge sombre. Parmi eux, Kainis reconnut Lazare, lui aussi bâtard du roi, chargé de la protection personnelle du prince. Mais nulle trace de ce dernier. À nouveau dans sa tête résonna le bourdonnement de la télépathie de Zaro qui l'avertissait « Danger, combat ! »._

Kainis se réveille en grognant. Tout en se massant les tempes d'une main, elle parcourt son corps de l'autre. L'onguent a encore fait des miracles, ses blessures ont presque fini de cicatriser pour la plupart. Des miracles certes, mais pas au point d'estomper la douleur d'habitude, or la jeune femme ne ressent rien, sinon une sorte d'euphorie, de légèreté. Elle jette alors un regard halluciné aux environs elle se trouve au beau milieu d'une sorte de bosquet fleuri. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle s'est pourtant endormie à la sortie du ravin, face à une plaine nue.

Comme dans son rêve, un crépitement dissonant accable son esprit, et une voix étouffée derrière continue de la mettre en garde, « Danger, combat ! ». Zaro se tient en vol stationnaire au-dessus d'elle, prêt à fondre au premier mouvement suspect. Kainis ne prend pas longtemps à comprendre sa situation et à en mesurer toute l'horreur. Elle a déjà entendu parler des Bosquets Nomades. Ces troupes de pokémons végétaux traquent les voyageurs seuls ou égarés. Ils les tuent à petit feu avec leurs spores et leurs poisons, puis les dévorent sans plus attendre. Des pokémons qui se repaissent de chair humaine, Kainis en a des sueurs froides rien qu'à y songer. Heatran empêche ce genre de monstres d'entrer à Sicane, hélas elle se trouve à plusieurs dizaines de lieues de sa patrie.

La jeune femme ne distingue que des fleurs, des fruits, des champignons et des buissons autour d'elle, formant un ensemble très coloré. Elle ne doute pas que le doux parfum flottant dans l'air perturbe ses sens, l'empêchant de voir la réalité telle qu'elle est. Si Kainis ne se préoccupe pas encore des différentes toxines qui infectent son corps, mithridatisé, la paralysie qui commence à s'emparer de ses extrémités l'inquiète davantage. Sans attendre un instant de plus, la guerrière rousse sort une dague, dont la garde représente l'effigie d'Heatran, de sa large ceinture. Elle s'en sert pour couper les lanières de ses fourreaux qui traînent au sol, avant de les nouer autour du manche de son arme et de sa main droite. Ainsi, elle est sûre de pouvoir utiliser son poignard, même avec les doigts engourdis.

La gorge remplie de spores et de pollens, Kainis éprouve quelques difficultés à respirer. Elle tousse bruyamment, se frappe la poitrine avec le poing, espérant libérer ses voies respiratoires, mais rien n'y fait. Il faut qu'elle s'échappe au plus vite. La jeune femme s'empresse de rechercher du regard son arcanine, la seule capable de lui faire quitter ce Bosquet Nomade rapidement. À cause des substances hallucinogènes qui brouillent son esprit, elle peine à reconnaître sa fidèle Cylia, endormie non loin de là, qu'elle prend d'abord pour une statue. Que ferait une statue au milieu de nulle part ? Kainis se gifle mollement, sans réussir à s'éclaircir les idées.

La guerrière tente d'appeler sa monture, mais ses mots s'étouffent dans un grognement rauque à peine audible. Sans douceur, elle secoue l'arcanine pour la réveiller. La masse chaude de muscles et de poils ne bouge pas, malgré tous les efforts de l'androgyne pour l'extraire d'un dangereux sommeil. Même Zaro s'y met, griffant gentiment le crâne de Cylia. Kainis suppose que le Bosquet Nomade a dû l'exposer à une forte dose de poudre somnifère, l'arcanine étant la seule éveillée à ce moment-là. Puisque fuir n'est pas une option viable, il ne reste plus qu'une solution, combattre.

Comme toute armée a besoin d'un général pour manœuvrer, le Bosquet Nomade nécessite un chef pour assurer la cohérence d'un groupe aussi hétérogène de pokémons. Kainis sait que sa seule chance de réchapper vivante à cet enfer est de tuer le meneur du Bosquet. Mais, faible et armée d'un simple poignard, la tâche ne sera pas aisée. La rousse se traîne, les jambes lourdes, vers où devrait se trouver la plaine. Une liane ne tarde pas à fuser d'un gros bourgeon rose et la saisit au poignet. Malgré ses forces qui déclinent sous l'effet des spores, la Sicanienne tire avec tant de hargne qu'elle finit par arracher du sol le pokémon qui la retient, puis sectionne la liane d'un coup dague assez sec.

D'autres lianes se referment sur les bras de Kainis, mais cette fois, la créature qui les génère est bien plus massive. Heureusement, Zaro intervient et tranche ces liens végétaux à l'aide d'une lame de vent. Les spores ont moins d'effets sur lui qui se dirige surtout à l'ouïe. Le sonistrel ne s'arrête pas là, repoussant à l'aide d'une seconde bourrasque des bourgeons verts volants qui foncent sur Kainis. Celle-ci s'éloigne de quelques pas jusqu'à s'apercevoir que le sol est jonché d'aiguilles empoisonnées. Tant pis, elle poursuit son chemin au milieu de fleurs géantes, de buissons bourdonnants, de champignons colorés.

Face à elle, dans le ciel, la lueur verte brille de mille feux. À cause de toutes les toxines qui embuent son esprit, Kainis se met à délirer, imaginant cette lumière d'émeraude se muer en une créature abjecte, avec une multitude de gueules béantes qui s'entremêlent en spirale, avalant le ciel alentour jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres s'abattent sur le monde. Terrorisée par cette vision folle, la jeune femme demeure quelques instants immobile, comme hypnotisée, un filet de salive coulant légèrement de ses lèvres. Une sensation étrange autour de sa main gauche la tire de ses hallucinations. Son regard se pose sans émotion sur le fruit doré qui s'est empalé sur sa main. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un pokémon trop glouton pour attendre qu'elle meure.

D'un geste fébrile, Kainis poignarde ce qu'elle devine être un boustiflor, quitte à se transpercer la main gauche. Après une douzaine de coups de dague furieux, elle extirpe enfin son bras de la bouche du pokémon, qu'elle dégage ensuite en le frappant du pied. Tandis qu'elle contemple sa peau rongée par les sucs digestifs du goinfre végétal, la jeune femme surprend d'écœurants bruits de succion à sa droite. En quelques secondes, le fruit doré a disparu, entièrement absorbé par les plantes les plus proches Le cannibalisme du Bosquet Nomade devrait dégoûter Kainis, mais le parfum sucré qui flotte dans l'air l'emplit d'une certaine euphorie.

C'est alors que Cylia se réveille. Zaro le télépathe n'a eu de cesse de harceler son esprit, comme il l'a fait avec Kainis, jusqu'à lui faire quitter le pays des songes. L'arcanine se redresse d'un coup et grogne férocement en remarquant le Bosquet Nomade tout autour d'elle. Sous l'effet des spores hallucinogènes, Kainis voit sa fidèle alliée plus intimidante que jamais, haute comme un arbre, le poil sombre, coiffée d'une crinière de feu. La guerrière secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Puisque Cylia est éveillée, fuir devient à nouveau envisageable. Du moins le croit-elle un instant, jusqu'à ce que tout vire au cauchemar.

Pour se libérer des spores qui étranglent, l'arcanine dilate son organe calorifique et en extrait une boule de feu particulièrement brûlante qu'elle projette sur une immense fleur rouge. À l'impact, le projectile enflammé explose en de multiples flammèches qui embrasent les plantes alentours. Cet assaut soudain provoque une montée d'agressivité parmi les pokémons composant le Bosquet Nomade. Alors que l'incendie s'étend de végétal en végétal, les créatures se jettent sur la pauvre Cylia, la bombardant de graines, la tailladant de toutes parts, aspirant son énergie vitale. L'arcanine réplique à grands jets de flammes, sans s'inquiéter si Kainis et Zaro pourront y échapper.

Une fumée noire et âcre s'élève alors au-dessus du Bosquet Nomade. Kainis risque l'asphyxie si elle ne s'échappe pas rapidement de cet enfer. Dans la mêlée concentrée autour de Cylia, des tirs se perdent. Un germe vert frappe le biceps droit de la guerrière avec tant de violence que le sang éclabousse son visage. Des radicelles blanchâtres surgissent de la graine pour se planter dans la chair à vif et en sucer l'énergie. Kainis s'empresse d'arracher ce parasite végétal avec ses dents et le recrache le plus loin possible.

L'androgyne rousse remarque alors une silhouette, vaguement humaine, portée par deux énormes champignons mouvants, qui observe la scène d'un air rieur. La dryade se tourne vers Kainis elle a le visage de sa mère, encadré par une chevelure de feuilles et coiffé d'une couronne fleurie. Encore un délire, qui fige la guerrière de surprise. Derrière elle, Cylia perd progressivement sa lucidité, vaincue par le déluge de poudres qui s'abat sur elle, en même temps que les attaques végétales. La danse hypnotique d'un lutin floral achève de plonger le fauve tigré dans la folie. La plainte déchirante que pousse l'arcanine en se blessant dans sa confusion ramène Kainis à elle.

La Sicanienne bondit sur la dryade et la plaque au sol. C'est elle qui dirige le Bosquet Nomade, Kainis en est convaincu. Qu'importe le visage que la créature arbore, cela ne l'empêchera pas de la tuer. Deux pokémons s'élancent sur la rousse pour sauver leur reine Zaro les repousse à l'aide de ses bourrasques coupantes. À terre, la dryade se débat, mais Kainis la sonne d'un coup de poing au visage. Puis un autre s'abat dans la seconde suivante. Prise d'une furie démente, la jeune femme fait pleuvoir les coups avec férocité, enchaînant poing droit, poing gauche, sans plus s'arrêter. Ses phalanges se mettent à saigner anesthésiée par tous les spores paralysants du Bosquet Nomade, Kainis n'en ressent pas la douleur.

Quand la Sicanienne se relève enfin, son adversaire ne ressemble plus à rien. C'était peut-être une fragilady ou une sucreine, impossible à distinguer maintenant, tant la guerrière s'est acharnée sur la misérable créature. L'aspect de ce cadavre est écœurant, de même que l'odeur de macération qui en émane déjà. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, Kainis vomit de la bile mêlée de toxines sur le macchabée végétal, avant de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche d'un geste de la main. La jeune femme se sent faible, vidée, sur le point de défaillir. Elle vient de vaincre la reine du Bosquet Nomade, elle en est sûre, pourtant cette flore diabolique, même dévorée par les flammes, continue de s'acharner sur la pauvre Cylia. Celle-ci puise dans ses dernières forces pour s'extraire de la masse des pokémons plantes. Kainis bondit sur le dos de sa fidèle monture qui fuit en direction de la plaine en boitillant.

Le Bosquet Nomade ne cherche pas à les rattraper. La majorité des pokémon qui le compose a déjà péri dans les flammes. L'arcanine s'éloigne d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement, entraînant la jeune femme dans sa chute. Cette dernière reste un long moment allongée à terre, cherchant de ses doigts dépourvus de sensation un petit sachet, rangé dans la doublure de sa ceinture. Elle finit par le trouver et le déplie, exhibant trois pilules semblables à des billes métalliques, grande fierté de la médecine sicanienne. Conçus à partir de fluides d'anaconducée, ces médicaments servent à purger l'organisme des toxines. Kainis en gobe une et garde les autres pour ses pokémons. Elle sort également sa flasque remplie de l'onguent miracle pour panser les blessures de Cylia, bien qu'elle doute d'en avoir assez. Mais il est trop tard.

Un gémissement plaintif s'élève derrière Kainis. La guerrière se retourne pour voir Zaro, blotti contre la fourrure de l'arcanine, ses grands yeux dorés noyés de larmes. Les ultrasons qu'il émet ne mentent pas le cœur de Cylia a cessé de battre dès l'instant où elle s'est écroulée à terre. Son corps tigré porte les marques d'un combat impitoyable contre le Bosquet Nomade, nul autre aurait pu survivre aussi longtemps sous les assauts enragés de ces végétaux cannibales. Kainis aimerait se dire que son amie s'est bien battue, mais c'est faux. Elle a été massacrée, purement et simplement.

La guerrière retient ses larmes. Elle se reproche bien trop la mort brutale de sa plus fidèle alliée pour s'autoriser cette faiblesse. Si elle avait réagi, au lieu de se laisser voiler l'esprit par tous ces spores, si elle avait tué la reine du Bosquet plus tôt, si elle avait vaincu Dewitt et sa bande, si elle avait empêché en premier lieu l'enlèvement de Lucil, Cylia serait encore en vie. Tout est de sa faute.

Pas le temps, ni la force pour l'enterrer, la carcasse de l'arcanine pourrira ici, en plein air, rongée par les charognards. En guise de funérailles, Kainis reste droite devant son amie, impassible malgré les pleurs du sonistrel, osant à peine appliquer l'onguent sur ses bras meurtris. Ce dernier salut solennel ne dure pas très longtemps, le prince attend d'être délivré. Bientôt, la guerrière s'éloigne vers la plaine, Zaro voletant à ses côtés, le regard humide. Ils s'efforcent de fixer l'horizon, ignorant le brasier qui consume une foule de rosélias, de saquedeneux, d'herbizarres, de floravols, de parasects, de boustiflors, de lampignons, de rafflesias, de mimantis, de joliflors... faible compensation pour la perte de Cylia.

Ainsi, sans arme, ni monture, Kainis poursuit sa mission.


	3. Épisode 3

Les quelques azurills qui pataugent gaiement dans la source claire détalent, effrayés par cette soudaine apparition. Ils n'ont pas entendu arriver la figure humaine qui se penche au bord de l'eau pour se désaltérer. Cachés derrière un tas de cailloux polis, ils observent l'intruse avec inquiétude. Entre chaque gorgée, elle jette un regard aux environs, à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel. À sa droite, un sonistrel apprivoisé lape également la surface de la source pure. Tous deux portent les marques de dangereuses péripéties.

Ils ne restent que le temps de s'abreuver et de remplir une petite gourde. Avant de partir, l'humaine scrute brièvement son reflet dans l'eau. Puis ils disparaissent sans un bruit. Les azurills, prudents, hésitent quelques minutes avant de retourner se baigner, mais l'appel du jeu se fait le plus fort. Les voilà donc qui barbotent à nouveau dans la source limpide reflétant, tel un miroir, le ciel orangé parcouru d'une étrange lueur verte.

Débarrassée de la paralysie, Kainis porte la main à la balafre rouge qui part de son front, rase de très près son œil gauche et descend jusqu'à son menton. Dewitt aurait pu lui crever l'œil, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Malgré l'onguent appliqué un peu plus tôt, elle risque de conserver cette vilaine estafilade toute sa vie. Elle qui n'a jamais été spécialement jolie, la voici devenue laide. En dépit d'un célibat imposé, Kainis est connue à Sicane pour multiplier les amants. Ses talents de séductrice ont su attirer dans son lit bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes. Une époque révolue, songe-t-elle avec amertume, en caressant une dernière fois sa cicatrice.

Elle oublie bien vite ces pensées futiles pour se concentrer sur sa mission. Les ravisseurs ont repris de l'avance sur elle qui, sans monture, risque de se faire distancer. Néanmoins, elle ne les poursuit plus au hasard. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle suit la piste des bourrinos des bandits. Cette cavalerie lourde martèle si fort le sol à chaque pas qu'une averse ne pourrait en effacer les empreintes. Celles-ci semblent mener vers le massif montagneux qui domine la plaine. Hélas les bourrinos sont tellement endurants qu'ils peuvent trotter durant trois jours et trois nuits en tirant une charge derrière eux sans se fatiguer. Même au sommet de sa forme, Kainis n'est pas capable d'en faire autant à pied. Or la jeune femme demeure affaiblie par ses combats contre Dewitt et le Bosquet Nomade. Il faudra encore quelques heures aux fluides d'anaconducée pour la guérir totalement.

Malgré une situation peu encourageante, la jeune guerrière ne doute pas un instant de réussir à sauver son demi-frère. Où que ces gredins le mènent, elle saura le retrouver et le libérer. Elle en a la force, on l'a entraîné toute sa vie pour protéger la famille royale. Échouer dans sa mission demeure inenvisageable. Ne serait-ce que pour Cylia, que sa mort ne soit pas vaine.

Kainis se mord la lèvre inférieure en songeant à sa fidèle arcanine, dont le décès brutal quelques heures plus tôt laisse un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Après tant de dangers affrontés ensemble, il a fallu que sa brave Cylia lui soit arrachée par la folie d'un Bosquet Nomade. Quelle fin injuste ! Kainis n'ignore pourtant pas l'absurdité de la violence et du combat. Elle sait qu'un jour elle crèvera sans honneur dans le sang et la boue, mais elle espérait mieux pour une amie aussi loyale que Cylia. Elle s'imaginait...

À quoi bon y penser ? Seule sa mission importe, ramener Lucil sain et sauf à Sicane. Kainis met de côté ses sentiments et poursuit sa traque en accélérant le rythme. Mais avec le ventre vide, elle se fatigue très vite, sans maintenir sa vitesse. Cela lui rappelle les épreuves d'endurance qu'on lui faisait subir dans son enfance, des courses forcées du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube, sans eau, ni nourriture. Et des privation de sommeil pour ceux qui s'effondraient avant le lever du soleil. Tout cet entraînement inhumain, des années durant, afin qu'elle dispose aujourd'hui de toutes les ressources nécessaires pour remplir son devoir de bâtarde royale.

Ce n'est même pas de nourriture dont elle a le plus besoin, c'est d'une arme. Sa dague est utile pour se débarrasser du menu fretin, mais pour battre ce Dewitt et son Fer Dansant, il faut au moins un glaive ou une matraque en fer, le genre d'objets qui ne pousse pas sur les arbres. En acheter n'est pas une option elle a perdu sa bourse en voulant fuir le Bosquet Nomade. Si elle veut une arme, il lui faudra en voler une. Avec un rictus mauvais, Kainis continue de courir vers l'horizon rouge orangé, qui se découpe derrière un vaste massif de montagnes.

Les marchands de Cité Blanche ne s'inquiètent pas des brigands. Ils en rient. Ils n'ont qu'à planter leur étendard devant leur caravane pour repousser tous les criminels à vingt lieues à la ronde. La bannière rouge et blanche, représentant la Flamme et le Dragon, est bien connue du monde civilisé. C'est un symbole de prospérité, mais également de cupidité et de cruauté. Le Conseil régissant Cité Blanche ne recule devant aucune mesure pour inspirer la peur parmi ceux qui convoitent ses richesses. Même traquer les voleurs jusqu'aux confins du monde.

Il a fallu faire écorcher vif des milliers de pirates, de brigands, de spéculateurs, mais à présent les caravanes de Cité Blanche traversent le continent de long en large sans avoir besoin d'escorte. Or ces économies en hommes et en armes profitent grandement au Conseil et aux marchands.

Une fois les étendards placés aux quatre coins du campement, les deux maîtres-marchands Cadfan et Alguin, entourés de leurs apprentis et serviteurs, s'offrent une bonne rasade de vin épicé. Rien de tel pour réchauffer le corps tandis que la nuit tombe. Le feu au centre du camp fait aussi très bien l'affaire, bien que les hommes lui préfèrent l'ivresse procurée par la boisson. Si les brutapodes – ces mastodonte leur servant de bête de somme – dévorent goulûment leurs baies, le ragoût pour les humains cuit encore. En attendant que le repas soit servi, les marchands et leurs novices s'amusent avec un invité impromptu.

« Alors pouilleux, apprécies-tu la charité des gens de Cité Blanche ? s'exclame Cadfan en abattant une nouvelle fois son bâton.  
\- Réponds, vermine ! »

Mais le miséreux reste muet et serre les dents, encaissant le coup sans gémir. C'est un sophiste de Cité Noire, drapé d'une toge sale, offrant son savoir au gré de ses vagabondages. Même loin de chez lui, il doit subir les rivalités opposant à sa patrie à celle de ces marchands.

Cité Blanche et Cité Noire sont deux villes entourées de murailles, construites en flanc de montagne l'une en face de l'autre. Entre les deux coulent deux cours d'eau séparés par une presqu'île recouverte de végétation. Chacune des deux cités vénère un dragon, l'un blanc comme l'ivoire, l'autre noir comme l'ébène. La première prône un enrichissement matériel, la seconde une quête spirituelle. Cet écart de pensée est la cause d'une interminable guerre entre les deux nations, d'une haine tenace entre les deux peuples.

Le maître-marchand cède sa place à ses apprentis qui molestent le pauvre homme à grands coups de taloches. Les commerçants cupides issus d'une nation aussi mercantile que Cité Blanche ne peuvent qu'éprouver du mépris pour cet ermite chétif, vantant les mérites de l'ascèse, dénigrant leur dépravation morale. Faute de divertissement pour la soirée, passer ce pauvre hère à tabac devrait les amuser un peu. Ils le ménagent pour le moment, mais quand ils seront assez ivres, les coups pleuvront avec plus de férocité.

Tapie dans l'ombre, Kainis observe la scène en silence. C'est à peine si elle s'est détournée de son chemin en s'approchant de cette caravane de marchands, plantée au milieu de la plaine. Attirée par le fumet du ragoût qui mijote sur un brasero, elle y a vu sa chance de mettre la main sur une arme ou une monture. Néanmoins, la bannière rouge et blanche l'a vite fait déchanter. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de déclencher une guerre entre Sicane et Cité Blanche, même si la vie du prince Lucil en dépend. Et sans un sou, on ne négocie pas avec un marchand.

Le sort de l'ermite de Cité Noire ne l'émeut pas. Elle défendrait jusqu'au plus abject des gens de Sicane avec acharnement, mais pas les étrangers, ces barbares aux mœurs étranges. Kainis s'apprête à retourner à sa traque, lorsque les paroles d'un des deux maîtres-marchands l'interpellent :

« Mon cher Cadfan, était-ce bien sage de traiter avec ce gredin de Dewitt ?  
– Voyons, vous y songez encore ? raille l'intéressé, un homme corpulent. Il nous a offert un bon prix pour ces vivres.  
– Certes, mais ce sont sûrement des objets volés, objecte Alguin en agitant un bracelet d'orfèvre finement ciselé de motifs d'anaconducée.  
– Connaissant Dewitt, il y a peu de chances pour que leurs propriétaires soient encore en vie pour s'en plaindre, répond l'autre en haussant les épaules tout en observant son plus jeune apprenti casser le nez de leur "invité". D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas voir un jour Dewitt travailler pour quelqu'un.  
– Ce marchand d'esclave ? Quel homme sinistre !  
– Et peu doué en affaires ! Je lui ai proposé deux cents deniers pour ce jeune Sicanien et il a eu l'audace de refuser !  
– Un si bel enfant, songe son associé en caressant sa courte barbe, les patriarches du Conseil se seraient battus pour l'avoir ! »

Les jeunes cessent alors de battre l'homme de Cité Noire, remarquant l'intruse qui émerge des ombres derrière les deux marchands. Si Kainis bout à l'intérieur, son visage reste passible. Mais pour Zaro, qui décolle de son épaule, les pulsations de la guerrière ne trompent pas. Elle est furieuse. Le sonistrel vient se poser parmi les brutapodes, à présent repus, qui somnolent un peu plus loin. Il vaut mieux se tenir éloigner de Kainis quand elle est dans un tel état.

Alguin sursaute quand la main de la guerrière se pose sur son épaule, lâchant un cri peu viril. Son compère s'éloigne d'un bond et menace l'androgyne de son bâton. Un sourire cruel étire les lèvres pulpeuses de Kainis, tandis que son regard noir se pose sur le marchand qu'elle tient fermement. D'une voix tranchante comme l'acier, elle assène :

« Il s'agissait du prince de Sicane. Vous l'auriez vendu aux vieux dépravés qui vous gouvernent ?  
– Qui es-tu, garce ?  
– Je suis au service du roi de Sicane. Son fils a disparu, je suis à sa recherche. Que dirait mon roi s'il apprenait que les citoyens d'une nation alliée sont complices des ravisseurs de son fils ? Donnez-moi une monture et une arme, et je me tairai à votre sujet. »

Pourtant intimidante, Kainis ne récolte que les rires de sa tentative de chantage. L'hilarité des deux maîtres-marchands et de leurs apprentis ne fait qu'accroître sa colère. Les veines de ses tempes se mettent à palpiter furieusement. Alguin tente de se défaire de sa poigne de fer, mais l'androgyne rousse ne le lâche pas. Agacé, son compère déclare avec suffisance :

« Tu t'imagines peut-être que ton royaume misérable est l'égal de Cité Blanche ? Que vous méritez notre aide ? Oui, j'aurais volontiers vendu ton prince comme catin pour les patriarches ! Qu'est-ce qu'une femme désarmée comme toi peut y faire ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur, sale garce ? »

Sur ses mots, Cadfan abat son bâton de toutes ses forces sur l'épaule de Kainis qui ne cille pas. Elle pourrait même en pouffer de rire. Que vaut ce faible coup comparé aux milliers de bastonnades qu'elle subissait étant enfant pour accroître sa résistance à la douleur ? Surpris mais non décontenancé, le marchand la frappe à nouveau, en visant la tête cette fois. La guerrière saisit son arme au vol de la main gauche et, relâchant Alguin, frappe Cadfan à la gorge du tranchant de la main droite. Le marchand s'écroule au sol en crachant du sang.

« Tu as signé l'arrêt de mort de ton royaume, siffle l'autre marchand, paniqué. Nous dirons au Conseil qu'un guerrier de Sicane a tenté de nous dévaliser et nos armées viendront raser votre insignifiante nation. Tu finiras écorchée, aux côtés de ton roi, et vos cadavres seront exposés devant les remparts de Cité Blanche !  
– J'en doute. »

Sur ces mots, Kainis sort sa dague et la plonge plusieurs fois dans le ventre du marchand. Encore essoufflé par le coup dans la gorge, Cadfan ne peut que regarder la guerrière se saisir de son bâton et se ruer vers les apprentis, choqués par ce meurtre. La courte lame doit ouvrir deux gorges avant que ces jeunes gens ne prennent conscience que leurs vies sont en danger. Les serviteurs sont plus réactifs et s'éloignent à grands pas. Kainis jette sa dague sur l'un d'eux, en pousse un autre dans le feu qui brûle au centre du camp. Quant au troisième, elle le rattrape en quelques foulées et lui assène un coup tellement violent sur le sommet du crâne que le bâton se brise.

Cadfan tente de se relever, les yeux toujours braqués sur le massacre en cours. Il entend le serviteur en feu hurler à mort en agitant les bras, alors que la guerrière plaque un des apprentis au sol et lui martèle le visage avec une pierre ramassée à l'instant. Le marchand voit son neveu, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années à qui il apprend les ficelles du métier, courir vers lui pour l'escorter hors du camp. Mais la Sicanienne folle saisit le jeune homme et lui brise la nuque sans aucune pitié. Puis sa poigne inextricable se referme sur la gorge de Cadfan qui exhale bientôt son dernier souffle. L'homme en feu s'écroule à son tour.

Il ne reste plus personne dans le campement, hormis le sophiste de Cité Noire qui se redresse péniblement. Kainis l'ignore et s'en va récupérer sa dague, profondément plantée dans le corps d'une de ses victimes. La jeune femme inspire profondément pour reprendre son calme. Ses muscles lui font mal, conséquence de ses péripéties de la journée. Elle songe d'abord au temps et à l'énergie qu'elle vient de perdre en éliminant inutilement ces hommes. Puis les hennissements affolés de deux zéblitz viennent tempérer ce jugement trop hâtif. Il doit s'agir des montures personnelles des maîtres-marchands, choisis parmi les plus grands de leur espèce comme cela se fait dans les environs des cités au dragon. Elle pourrait s'en servir pour rattraper Dewitt et sa bande.

Par ailleurs, l'odeur du ragoût réveille son estomac, vide depuis le matin, qui se met à grogner bruyamment. La guerrière commence par appeler Zaro à elle. Le sonistrel quitte la compagnie somnolente des brutapodes pour se poser sur son épaule. Un jus aux effluves sucrées dégouline de la bouche du pokémon celui-ci s'est rassasié avec les restes du repas des mégaplopodes. Kainis lui demande à voix basse de rassurer les zéblitz, terrorisés par le meurtre de leurs propriétaires, afin de pouvoir les monter. Il s'exécute avec un hochement de tête.

Sans éprouver la moindre vergogne, la guerrière s'empare ensuite d'un des plats en terre cuite dans lesquels les serviteurs s'apprêtaient à servir le repas au moment de son intrusion dans le camp. Après avoir rempli son écuelle de ragoût, elle récupère un pichet de vin épargné lors de la courte bataille, puis commence à dévorer son repas avec avidité. La sapidité de viande grasse et de tubercules farineux baignant dans une sauce à la bière est à peine savourée Kainis doit se hâter de rattraper les ravisseurs du prince.

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'ermite se décide à l'imiter. À voir sa démarche claudicante, les marchands l'ont bien amoché. L'homme se saisit d'un bol, le remplit à moitié, s'assoit avec quelques difficultés à côté de Kainis et entame la conversation d'une voix caverneuse :

« Pourquoi m'avoir épargné ?  
– Vous êtes de Cité noire. Personne vous croira si vous dites que j'ai tué vos rivaux.  
– Je vois. Songez-vous vraiment avoir évité une guerre entre votre nation et Cité Blanche par ce massacre ?  
– Leurs patriarches pensent qu'aux richesses, répond la jeune femme entre deux bouchées, sans lui adresser un regard. Du moment que les marchandises sont sauves, le reste leur importe peu.  
– Quel cynisme ! Vous n'êtes pas la mieux placée pour parler, les gens de Sicane sont des matérialistes eux aussi. Ne vénérez-vous pas Heatran le forgeron ?  
– Eh, bouclez-la ! Vous savez pas de quoi vous causez. Les Sicaniens honorent Heatran pour ses trois visages. Il est autant un artisan, qu'un sage et un guerrier. On nous enseigne qu'un homme doit être les trois à la fois, il doit savoir créer, penser et défendre. Les barbares dans votre genre comprennent pas ces choses-là. »

Kainis jette son écuelle vide et avale une longue gorgée de vin. Elle ne souhaite pas poursuivre la conversation avec le sophiste. En règle générale, les étrangers restent imperméables aux croyances des Sicaniens. Par mesure de précaution, la jeune femme récupère le bracelet en argent que tenait un des marchands. Il s'agit bien d'un bijou de Lucil, or les anaconducées gravés sur le métal ne trompent pas quant à sa provenance. Pour éviter que Sicane n'entre en guerre avec Cité Blanche, Kainis se hâte de fourrer le bracelet dans la doublure de sa ceinture. Puis elle se met en quête d'armes, bien qu'elle ne s'attende pas à en trouver ici.

« Si je me puis me permettre, vous tenez plus du guerrier que de l'artisan, et encore moins du sage, reprend l'ermite après avoir digéré la portée de ses mots. Le philosophe aurait su obtenir ce qu'il veut de ces marchands sans recourir à la violence.  
– Le philosophe était à terre en train de se faire tabasser ! rétorque Kainis en haussant le ton. Vous voyez ce symbole sur mon épaule ? Ça veut dire que, bâtarde ou non, je suis fille du roi et que mon devoir est de protéger le royaume à tous prix, par tous les moyens. Je n'ai pas tué ces débauchés par plaisir !  
– Certes, mais vous gagnerez à suivre la voie de la méditation et de l'ascèse telle que nous l'enseigne le Dragon de l'Idéal. Elle vous libérera de vos passions destructrices matérielles pour vous offrir une sérénité absolue. »

Kainis lui répond d'un regard meurtrier sans équivoque. Le sophiste comprend qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Il regarde la jeune androgyne s'éloigner vers les deux zéblitz, calmés par les soins du sonistrel. Les foudrélecs se montrent tout d'abord méfiants, mais rapidement l'un d'eux se laisse approcher et caresser par la guerrière, qui lui noue ensuite la bride autour de la tête, puis le selle. À la grande différence des bourrinos, les zéblitz sont connus pour leur célérité, mais pas pour leur endurance. Kainis espère que les ravisseurs de Lucil n'ont pas trop creusé l'écart, car elle sait sa monture incapable de courir toute la nuit.

Avant de se lancer au grand galop, la Sicanienne cale son sonistrel tout contre sa tunique et harcèle l'autre zéblitz avec le bâton brisé d'Alguin, jusqu'à ce qu'il réplique en lançant une onde de choc électrique. Absorbée par les cornes de sa monture zébrée, la foudre illumine le corps du pokémon, décuplant sa vélocité. En un instant, l'animal s'élance à une vitesse que Cylia n'aurait jamais pu atteindre. La plaine se met à défiler à folle allure devant les yeux de Kainis, tandis que les montagnes au loin se rapprochent étonnement vite.

Laissé seul au centre de la caravane, le sophiste examine les cadavres des marchands d'un air grave. Il s'approche d'Alguin, dont la gorge a été tranchée nette, se penche sur son corps et, à l'aide d'une courte lame de rasoir, lui entaille le visage. L'ermite prend tout son temps pour tracer l'Éclair, symbole de Cité Noire, sur chacune de ses joues. Puis, il passe au macchabée suivant et lui inflige le même traitement. Puisque le royaume de Sicane refuse d'assumer le massacre, autant revendiquer l'acte les marchands de Cité Blanche y réfléchiront à deux fois désormais avant de passer à tabac un penseur de la nation rivale.

Passées les dix premières minutes à filer à travers la plaine en laissant des traînées de flammes sur son chemin, le zéblitz peine à maintenir son allure. Pour sa part, Zaro accueille ce changement de vitesse avec soulagement. Maintenu par le bras de Kainis, comprimé entre son bas-ventre et le dos de la monture, sa position n'est guère agréable. En outre, le sonistrel ne supporte pas de garder ses ailes ainsi repliées trop longtemps. De son côté, la guerrière soupire. Elle espérait que le foudrélec serait plus endurant. Rien d'étonnant, au fond, de la part d'un pokémon appartenant à un marchand, habitué à suivre une caravane à faible allure. Néanmoins, il poursuit sa course à une vitesse assez proche de celle de Cylia. Pour combien de temps encore ?

Les paroles du sophiste résonnent dans la tête de Kainis depuis son départ. N'est-elle qu'une guerrière et rien de plus ? Incomplète, en somme, selon la philosophie sicanienne ? On l'a pourtant éduquée comme les enfants légitimes du roi, en lui enseignant autant le maniement des armes, que la littérature ou l'artisanat. Mais son enfance n'ayant été qu'une torture permanente visant à endurcir son mental et son physique, Kainis a préféré suivre le chemin de la violence que celui de l'érudition. De toute façon, on la vouait à une vie de combat au service du roi et de ses héritiers. Ce n'est pas un hasard si, de tous les métiers d'artisanat, la jeune femme s'est tournée vers l'ébénisterie, où l'on taille de la matière organique à l'aide d'outils coupants.

Sans doute l'ermite de Cité Noire a-t-il raison, elle ne crée rien, elle ne philosophe pas, elle ne fait que se battre. Pire, elle ne protège rien, ni personne, elle se contente de détruire. En songeant à tout ce sang versé au cours de la journée, Kainis ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si la lueur verte qui flotte dans le ciel ne rendrait pas aussi les humains agressifs.

Des torches au loin sortent la jeune femme de ses sombres ruminations. Grâce à la célérité exceptionnelle du zéblitz, elle a fini par rattraper les ravisseurs du prince Lucil, rassemblés au pied du massif montagneux. Kainis laisse sa monture repartir vers la caravane des marchands – ou ailleurs – et se rapproche en silence des bandits. Ceux-ci sortent les enfants de leurs cages roulantes, les ligotent et les mènent à l'intérieur d'une grotte plongeant sous les monts. Il s'agit sûrement de leur repaire, songe la guerrière, persuadée que sa traque va bientôt prendre fin.

Dans le ciel, la lueur verte se fait plus brillante que jamais.


	4. Épisode 4

La dernière torche s'engouffre à l'intérieur de la grotte sombre. Les bourrinos et leurs cages sur roues ont été conduits dans un abri rocheux assez large, aménagé en une sorte d'écurie, mais la plupart des ravisseurs ont pénétré dans cette caverne lugubre dont l'entrée ressemble à une gueule de pierre avec ses stalactites ordonnés comme une rangée de dents pointues. Kainis n'a pu voir ni Lucil, ni aucun des enfants enlevés, mais elle a reconnu le roussil mauve parmi les bandits.

Sans un bruit, la guerrière quitte sa cachette et se faufile dans les ombres à pas de lougaroc jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Les deux hommes laissés dehors pour s'occuper des montures sont bien trop affairés pour la remarquer. Kainis rechigne à laisser deux ennemis potentiels dans son dos, mais les éliminer lui ferait perdre trop de temps. Aussi pénètre-t-elle à son tour à l'intérieur.

Zaro quitte son épaule pour avancer en éclaireur. Grâce à ses ultrasons, il se repère bien mieux que Kainis et peut l'avertir du danger tapi dans l'obscurité. De son côté, la balafrée suit la lumière des torches des ravisseurs tout en veillant à rester dans l'ombre. Une approche furtive lui semble plus appropriée. Éliminer ses ennemis sans être vue fait aussi partie de ses compétences, mais Kainis préfère l'affrontement de face. Pas par honneur – ce genre de considération ne l'atteint pas – plutôt pour l'excitation que cela lui procure.

Un réseau de galeries se déploie bientôt devant la guerrière, avec des passages assez larges et d'autres corridors bien plus étroits, entrelacés en un labyrinthe tortueux. Au moins les bandits semblent connaître les lieux, Kainis s'assure de ne pas les perdre de vue, tout en restant camouflée dans les ténèbres, silencieuse comme un zoroark qui traque ses proies. Il y a quatre hommes, ainsi qu'un mackogneur qui porte deux enfants bâillonnes et drogués. Une chasse facile.

Une voix noyée dans un bourdonnement confus résonne alors dans la tête de la jeune femme, lui conseillant de s'accroupir. Habituée aux invectives mentales du sonistrel, elle pose un genou à terre sans discuter. Soudain le sol et les parois de la grotte se mettent à trembler. Bien que brève, la secousse réussit à faire chuter deux des brigands. L'un d'eux s'écrie :

« Foutre, un séisme ! On va s'faire enterrer vivant !  
– Du calme, bleusaille ! raille un autre des hommes. C'est qu'un onix qui creuse. Tant qu'on reste sur le bon chemin, y nous arrivera rien. Eh, tu vas où toi ?  
– Besoin de pisser, grogne un troisième en se dirigeant vers une artère isolée. M'attendez pas.  
– Tu connais le chemin ?  
– Pas toi qui va me l'apprendre. »

L'homme s'engouffre dans le petit tunnel, torche à la main. De l'autre, il défait sa ceinture de cuir en maugréant. Après un dernier regard derrière lui, le brigand brandit sa verge et essaie de se détendre un peu. Avec l'âge, uriner sans peine devient difficile. Lorsqu'un filet jaunâtre se met enfin à ruisseler, il l'accueille avec un soupir presque orgastique. C'est alors qu'une main puissante se referme autour de sa bouche, tandis qu'une lame lui tranche la gorge. L'homme veut se débattre et attraper son sabre, mais il est solidement maintenu par deux bras cuivrés aux muscles d'acier. Même en lâchant la torche, il ne parvient pas à se défaire de cet étau impitoyable. Et lorsque vient le trépas, sa dernière sensation est la chaleur de l'urine qui coule le long de sa cuisse.

Sans un bruit, Kainis récupère l'arme de sa victime et éteint sa torche. Elle se sent plus à l'aise avec cette lame courbe entre les mains. Une nouvelle fois, la télépathie de Zaro résonne dans son esprit, mais un peu trop tard. Alors que tout le tunnel se met à trembler, la guerrière n'a que le temps de plonger sur le côté pour éviter le passage d'un onix. Le monstre de pierre perfore le granite dans un vacarme assourdissant. Malmenée quelques instants par des secousses d'une violence inouïe, Kainis se redresse et saisit le sabre volé. Le cadavre de son propriétaire, broyé par le serpenroc, gît à présent sur les parois de la galerie nouvellement formée.

La guerrière rousse s'éloigne en silence, regagnant la galerie principale plongée dans le noir. Les autres ravisseurs se sont trop éloignés pour que la lumière de leur torche lui parvienne. Zaro la précède et pousse quelques ultrasons pour tâcher de repérer les bandits. Les ondes sonores rebondissent de murs en murs, formant une carte des lieux dans l'esprit du pokémon. Cela ne lui prend que quelques instants avant de retrouver la trace des brigands dans ce dédale de galeries, de tunnels, de cavités et de trous. Le sonistrel guide Kainis aussi bien que lui permet son don limité de télépathie. Hélas, diriger quelqu'un dans le noir n'est pas de tout repos.

La guerrière avance à petits pas, toujours sans émettre le moindre bruit. Parfois, elle arrive à distinguer des obstacles, mais le plus souvent, elle se contente de suivre les grésillements dans sa tête qui lui indiquent approximativement son chemin. Kainis garde sa main gauche devant elle pour éviter de heurter quoi que ce soit, et serre solidement la poignée de son sabre de la main droite. Zaro tournoie autour d'elle pour repousser les nosféraptis qui tenteraient de lui sucer le sang.

À petits pas, Kainis finit par se rapprocher d'une zone faiblement éclairée. La lumière ne semble pas avancer, il ne s'agit donc pas des torches des ravisseurs. Malheureusement, la télépathie du sonistrel ne lui permet pas de transmettre des informations complexes. Derrière les crépitements qui résonnent dans son crâne, elle ne comprend qu'une absence de danger devant elle, rien de plus. Ses doigts ne relâchent pourtant pas leur étreinte autour du manche du sabre. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, elle sent la température de la grotte chuter.

Tandis que la luminosité augmente, la guerrière s'avance au bord d'un immense gouffre, illuminé par une série de bûchers bordant un chemin, qui longe la paroi rocheuse et s'incline progressivement vers une large plate-forme, creusée dans la pierre, située en contrebas, de l'autre côté du précipice. Un froid glacial issu du fond de l'abîme vient mordre les cuisses nues de la guerrière qui place immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche et se baisse ; on pourrait la repérer à la buée qu'elle exhale.

Les bandits descendent en file indienne le chemin étroit gardé par des silhouettes vêtues de longues capes. Accroupie, la jeune femme les suit lentement, jusqu'au premier feu, auprès duquel se réchauffe une de ces sentinelles encapuchonnées en lui tournant le dos. Kainis la tue en silence, revêt son habit et pousse le cadavre dans le précipice. Le vêtement ne la protège pas vraiment du froid ambiant, mais il dissimule entièrement son visage et son arme. Parfait pour continuer sa traque.

Tout en descendant, la bâtarde royale élimine sans un bruit ces étranges gardes encapés, peu soupçonneux envers ce qu'ils imaginent être l'un d'entre eux. Et à chaque fois, Kainis se débarrasse du corps en le lâchant dans le vide. Elle ne porte que peu d'intérêt à l'identité de ses victimes, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges. S'ils aident les ravisseurs du prince Lucil, ce sont forcément des ennemis. Comme ces marchands de Cité Blanche.

La guerrière conserve une certaine distance entre elle et les ravisseurs, enfin arrivés de l'autre côté du gouffre. Un petit promontoire rocheux greffé à la paroi de la grotte lui permet d'observer un peu mieux la scène qui se déroule à peine plus loin. Les bandits rejoignent le reste de leur groupe, amoindri après son attaque matinale. La rousse reconnaît le chef, un homme entièrement glabre, maigre et pâle comme la mort. À ses côtés se tient le roussil au pelage sombre que Zaro a combattu. Kainis ne voit pas le sonistrel, qui survole la scène depuis les hauteurs obscures de la cavité, mais devine la hargne revancharde qui l'anime.

Plus près d'elle se trouve Dewitt, l'homme au Fer Dansant, en train de négocier avec un des hommes encapés. Une trentaine de ces individus, armés de lances, encercle les ravisseurs et leurs jeunes prisonniers. Kainis pourrait apercevoir son demi-frère parmi les garçons drogués et ligotés, si son attention n'était pas toute entière captée par l'immense bloc de glace, légèrement rose, situé derrière.

« Par les cornes d'Heatran... »

Ce n'est pas tant la taille de cette masse gelée qui est impressionnante, mais plutôt la monstrueuse créature piégée à l'intérieur, un démon des temps anciens. Géant, même autrefois parmi ses semblables, il mesure au moins deux fois la taille de Kainis en hauteur, et six fois en longueur. Son énorme gueule ouverte exhibe de longues rangées de dents effilées comme des poignards. Ses petits yeux sombres semblent luire d'une étincelle meurtrière, comme si la glace l'avait préservé en vie durant une éternité.

Cinq protubérances osseuses poussent entre ses yeux de prédateur, formant une sorte de couronne ocre primitive. Entourant son large cou, une collerette de plumes blanches adoucit à peine l'aspect terrifiant du monstre tout en muscle, dont le cuir grenat et rêche paraît invulnérable. Des griffes courbes, pareilles à des dagues ornent les bras minuscules et les cuisses puissantes de ce démon archaïque. Kainis n'a jamais vu une telle créature de toute son existence. Elle s'autorise un sourire carnassier en songeant qu'elle vient enfin de découvrir un pokémon à son image.

« Ah, vous êtes dur en affaires, mon cher ! ricane Dewitt sans montrer son agacement. Je vous paie le même tarif qu'à l'aller, j'ajoute même cette fille de bon cœur, car cela me fait plaisir, et vous augmentez vos prix ? Voyons, ce n'est guère raisonnable.  
– J'en demande deux de plus, répète le maître du culte, les bras croisés. Sinon, vos amis et vous pouvez faire demi-tour.  
– Je ne peux pas vous offrir d'autres gamins, vu ? marmonne l'homme au turban. Mon chef, ici présent, dirige lui aussi sa petite secte et tient à sacrifier ces huit garçons demain soir. Huit, pas six.  
– Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme encapé se tourne vers le bloc de glace et lève les deux bras d'un geste solennel, invitant ses fidèles à exécuter le rituel habituel. Dewitt hausse un sourcil ces hommes qui adorent un glaçon le laissent froid. Sans doute parce que l'entité que vénère son nouvel employeur le terrifie davantage. C'est donc avec un intérêt tout relatif qu'il observe ce culte exotique enfermer un pauvre hère dans une cage métallique placée au-dessus du bloc de glace.

Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancent sur l'échafaudage placé de part et d'autre de la cage, au sommet de la masse gelée. Elles se saisissent de sagaies qu'elles font passer entre les barreaux de fer rouillé et transpercent la victime du sacrifice en plusieurs parties du corps. Le malheureux ne meurt pas sur le coup, offrant à l'écho de la grotte un hurlement de douleur qui fait fuir tous les nosféraptis à la ronde. Mais il trépasse enfin lorsque le troisième javelot lui perfore le sternum. Les membres du culte continuent de s'acharner sur sa dépouille, formant de nouvelle issue pour la vider de tout son sang.

Le liquide rouge sombre coule sur la glace en provoquant une légère buée. Le sang emporte sur son passage une infime couche de givre, tout en fardant le bloc gelé d'une teinte rougeâtre. Les membres de cette secte n'ont pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'éveiller lentement le démon des âges perdus de son sommeil glacé. À présent, il ne reste plus qu'une strate assez mince retenant la partie antérieure de la créature dans la glace. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, ou de sacrifices, avant que la gueule du rexilius ne puisse s'extraire hors de sa prison gelée.

« Le Grand Roi-Démon sera bientôt à l'air libre, mais il nous faut plus de sang pour y arriver. C'est pourquoi le prix de passage a augmenté. Je veux deux vies de plus.  
– Hum... pas forcément des enfants, alors ? réfléchit Dewitt en se caressant la barbe. Je peux vous offrir deux de mes hommes, cela vous convient-il ?  
– Ils devraient contenir plus de sang.  
– Nous trouvons enfin un terrain d'entente, sourit l'homme au turban avant de se tourner vers sa troupe. Mazdak, Tepiat ! Amenez-leur les gosses, ces gens vont vous guider ! »

Dewitt n'a aucun scrupule à se débarrasser ainsi de ses hommes. De toute façon, plus rien n'aura d'importance d'ici peu, et même cette secte sanguinaire se sentira idiote avec son glaçon, songe-t-il avec satisfaction. Il se tourne vers son patron, cet homme sinistre dont il ne connaît pas le nom, qui accueille la fin des négociations avec son habituel air court instant, Dewitt se demande si un tel individu saignerait si on le transperçait avec une lance. Probablement pas.

Il remarque alors le roussil mauve qui s'agite, pointant quelque chose de son bâton. Les autres bandits l'ignorent, trop contents de pouvoir enfin se remettre en route et quitter cette grotte glaciale. Dewitt se retourne pour voir un membre de la secte au glaçon se faire silencieusement assassiner par de ses congénères. Il pose sa main sur la poignée du Fer Dansant, tandis que les jappement du pyromancien pokémon se font plus insistants. Découverte, Kainis ne s'encombre plus de son déguisement et se lance dans la bataille avec un cri sauvage, sabre dans une main, dague dans l'autre. Il ne lui faut pas dix secondes pour occire quatre autres encapés.

Le sol tremble légèrement sans que personne ne s'en inquiète il s'agit sûrement d'un onix de passage. Les ravisseurs s'empressent de traîner les enfants ligotés vers le tunnel suivant. Lucil adresse un regard vide à sa demi-sœur avant d'être emporté par une mackogneuse. Drogué, l'enfant n'a même pas conscience de ce qui lui arrive. Trois assaillants de plus tombent sous les coups de Kainis, qui se rapproche de plus en plus. Contrarié, le chef des brigands aboie de sa voix rauque, presque inhumaine :

« Dewitt, débarrasse-toi d'elle ! Et ne la laisse pas s'échapper cette fois, sinon...  
– Épargnez-moi vos menaces ! rétorque l'homme au turban. Aucun guerrier n'a jamais battu le Fer Dansant. Sa dernière heure est arrivée. »

Laissant son patron s'enfuir, le roussil mauve sur ses talons, Dewitt dégaine son épée, droite et noire, et s'avance vers la Sicanienne. Il ne se presse pas, préférant que son ennemie s'épuise un peu avec le menu fretin. La blessure qu'elle lui a infligé le matin même le fait souffrir. Il ne compte pas faire durer le combat cette fois-ci. Le sol tremble à nouveau, provoquant une sorte de craquement à la surface du bloc de glace. Dewitt accorde une demi-seconde d'attention à la lézarde qui vient d'apparaître au niveau de la gueule du dinosaure une demi-seconde de trop durant laquelle Kainis s'approche et engage le combat avec hargne. L'homme au turban n'a que le temps de parer le coup.

« Je t'ai manqué, ma mignonne ? nargue-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
– Crève ! »

L'onguent à base de fluides d'anaconducée a totalement guéri les blessures de Kainis, qui est aussi vive et agile que la veille. En face, le brigand n'a rien à opposer à la miraculeuse médecine sicanienne. Même s'il ne se sert pas de son bras gauche, son entaille à l'épaule l'affaiblit. En outre, l'androgyne combat avec plus de férocité que lors de leur précédent duel. Dewitt ne profite plus de l'effet de surprise en faisant onduler la lame du Fer Dansant, son adversaire sait donc à quoi s'attendre et multiplie les feintes pour prendre le dessus. D'un mouvement vif du poignet, elle parvient à le toucher à la cuisse avec la pointe de sa dague.

Lorsque Dewitt s'apprête à lui rendre son coup en lui tranchant le bras, la paroi de glace explose soudain en un fracas assourdissant. Les deux ennemis interrompent leur combat pour observer le rexilius s'extirper de sa prison gelée. À force de fondre à chaque sacrifice, la glace a fini par laisser passer l'odeur de sang jusqu'aux narines du pokémon préhistorique qui s'est lentement réveillé. Excité par tout ce sang, affamé à en devenir fou, il toise les membres de la secte qui se prosternent à ses pieds, attendant une bénédiction de la part de leur dieu enfin délivré.

C'est au tour de Dewitt d'exploiter un moment d'inattention de la part de son ennemie. Mue par un réflexe inouï, Kainis se laisse tomber en arrière pour éviter que le Fer Dansant ne la décapite, puis elle roule de côté et saute sur ses pieds avec la souplesse d'un chacripan. Derrière elle, le dinosaure débute son festin avec circonspection. Il semble inquiet de la saveur en dévorant le premier de ses fidèles agenouillés. Finalement, cette viande est à son goût. Le dinosaure ouvre alors sa gueule en grand et happe trois autres encapés d'un seul coup. Les membres de la secte les moins zélés commencent à s'affoler de ce soudain carnage. Ils se lèvent et s'enfuient en hurlant. Bien vite, les autres les imitent, à la fois pris de panique et déçus par leur dieu, qui semblait bien moins bestial lorsqu'il était piégé dans la glace.

Le Fer Dansant brise le sabre de Kainis, qui plante sa dague dans le bras de son opposant. Dewitt se dégage et repousse la jeune femme de son plus terrible coup de pied. Un des fuyards passe entre eux deux, attirant à sa suite le démon des temps anciens. Celui-ci cesse de s'intéresse à sa proie pour se concentrer sur Kainis au sol, dont il juge la viande plus savoureuse que celle de ses maigrelets adorateurs. L'homme au turban en profite pour détaler à grandes enjambées vers le tunnel menant à la côte, sa main gauche appuyée contre son bras droit pour contenir l'hémorragie. S'il n'a pas su éliminer la Sicanienne, le dinosaure le fera pour lui. Sur cette pensée, il range son arme après un dernier coup d'œil en arrière.

Mais la lame noire en décide autrement. Elle ondule, se courbe, se tord et, au lieu de pénétrer dans son fourreau, se dirige droit dans le cœur de Dewitt. Celui-ci tente de retenir son bras, mais l'épée lui glisse des mains, s'enfonçant davantage dans sa chair. L'homme tombe à genou. Avant de trépasser, il entend une voix lourde, métallique, tranchante retentir dans sa tête :

_« Dewitt, pauvre fou, combien de temps encore t'imaginais-tu pouvoir me manier ? Tu m'as nourri de combats faciles durant de trop longues années et me voici las de guider le bras d'un bretteur aussi médiocre. Vieux gredin, tu ne me sers plus à rien, j'ai enfin trouvé une main experte pour me brandir. Adieu. »_

Le bandit crache un filet de sang en guise de dernier soupir, puis son corps s'étale lourdement au sol. Personne ne viendra jamais l'enterrer, personne ne saura jamais où, ni comment est mort ce gredin de Dewitt. Le Fer Dansant s'extirpe alors du cadavre en remuant tel un abo, puis continue de serpenter vers l'énorme cavité où se trouve Kainis.

Celle-ci réussit à éviter d'être dévorée vivante en poussant un des encapés dans la gueule du dinosaure. Puis elle saisit une des lances abandonnées par les fidèles en fuite et engage le combat contre la bête des temps anciens. Kainis ne cherche pas à percer le cuir de la créature, à peine moins dur que la pierre. À la place, elle essaie d'attirer sa gueule à sa hauteur, de façon à pouvoir lui crever les yeux. Pour le moment, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'affronter le dinosaure qui lui barre le passage, c'est pourquoi elle se doit de garder son sang-froid. Ensuite, elle n'aura qu'à suivre les traces de sang laissées par Dewitt pour retrouver son demi-frère.

Las de jouer avec l'humaine rousse, le monstre préhistorique se retourne d'un coup, usant de sa queue massive comme d'un fouet pour frapper violemment sa proie. Kainis tente vainement de parer l'attaque avec son arme, qui se brise à l'impact. L'assaut la propulse au-dessus du sol, avant de s'écraser à trois pas du précipice. Elle se relève d'un bond et bondit pour éviter la mâchoire de la bête qui revient à la charge. Elle découvre alors avec stupeur le Fer Dansant à ses pieds. Kainis s'en empare sans prendre le temps de se demander ce que l'arme fait ici. Lorsque ses doigts se referment sur la poignée, elle ressent toute la violence meurtrière contenue dans la lame noire, toute la fureur de Tranchenuit, le terrible scalproie à partir duquel a été forgé le Fer Dansant.

Le rexilius doit la percevoir également, car il hésite à attaquer. À moins que ce ne soit la lueur résolue brillant au fond des yeux sombres de Kainis qu'il redoute. D'un geste vif, la guerrière le frappe au flanc. Le métal obscur s'enfonce sans difficulté sous les écailles épaisses du dinosaure, lui arrachant une giclée de sang et un hurlement.

La douleur attise la rage du pokémon préhistorique. Il gratte le sol de sa patte arrière, baisse la tête et charge droit sur Kainis, le crâne enveloppé d'une lumière aveuglante. Même en plongeant de côté, la guerrière est fauchée par l'énergie déployée durant l'assaut. Elle tente de se réceptionner sur ses pieds, quand un craquement sec résonne au niveau de sa cheville droite, précédant sa chute. Contenant la douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Kainis contemple avec effarement l'angle improbable de son articulation tordue. Seule la semelle épaisse de sa sandale empêche la jeune femme d'apercevoir la plante de son pied, quasiment tournée vers elle.

L'ombre de la mort s'étend sur Kainis en même temps que celle du rexilius. Son haleine, chaude et fétide, font naître un insoutenable frisson le long de l'échine de la Sicanienne. Tandis que la gueule monstrueuse se rapproche, elle détale sur les coudes à une vitesse surprenante, mue par l'énergie du désespoir. Les dents du dinosaure se referment quand même sur sa jambe blessée, juste au niveau du genou. Pour Kainis, le temps se fige. Elle sait qu'elle va perdre son tibia et son pied droits. C'est une certitude. Aussi doit-elle faire un choix : tuer ou être tuée ?

Alors que le rexilius lui arrache la moitié de la jambe, la guerrière androgyne se redresse et plante le Fer Dansant dans sa gueule. Même estropiée, elle grimpe sur l'énorme tête du dinosaure qui s'affole. Comme sous l'effet d'une colère incontrôlable, Kainis pourfend la bête de sa lame, encore et encore, le blessant à la mâchoire, aux narines, lui crevant un œil. Les bourrades du pokémon pour se débarrasser d'elle n'y font rien elle poursuit ses violentes estocades au point d'être souillée du sang du rexilius. Quand le Fer Dansant transperce son cerveau pour la troisième fois, le monstre préhistorique trépasse enfin.

Alors la pression retombe. Kainis en perd ses forces, glissant à terre pour y perdre connaissance. Zaro s'empresse de descendre vers la guerrière. Paniqué, il cherche à atteindre de ses petites mains griffues, la flasque d'onguent caché dans la large ceinture. Personne d'autre que lui peut sauver la jeune femme à présent la grotte s'est vidée de ses occupants, il ne reste que des cadavres. Aussi le sonistrel ne prête-t-il pas attention au trou qui s'ouvre derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que cinq étranges créatures brillantes n'en sortent et ne l'interpellent :

« Mel ! »


	5. Épisode 5

Le toucher s'éveille avant les autres sens, comme d'habitude. Les yeux clos, à demi consciente, Kainis commence à étudier son environnement proche. Il fait une chaleur insupportable, la sueur dégouline le long de son dos nu. La présence d'un petit corps, légèrement moite, blotti contre son épaule est rapidement identifié par la texture caractéristique des ailes de Zaro. L'odeur de la fourrure entourant le cou du sonistrel vient confirmer cette supposition. L'absence de poids au niveau des poignets et des chevilles suggère qu'on lui a ôté son équipement. La courbure de son corps reconnaît une surface lisse, dure et tiède. Sans doute de la pierre.

Une sensation étrange interpelle sa perception tactile. La jeune femme sent ses jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, mais il manque quelque chose. Elle a beau remuer, son mollet gauche continue de chercher le droit sans le trouver. Cette absence gênante ravive bientôt ses derniers souvenirs. Un combat contre un monstre des temps anciens, des crocs aiguisés comme des épées, une mâchoire qui se referme...

Soudain Kainis se redresse d'un bond, réveillant Zaro au passage. Son regard se porte avec horreur sur le morceau de tissu imbibé de sang, noué autour de son genou. Ou plutôt, de son moignon. La jeune femme réprime une envie de vomir tandis qu'elle palpe fébrilement sa jambe à la recherche du membre sectionné. Une larme solitaire coule lentement le long de sa joue elle aurait préféré perdre un bras. Un guerrier mutilé peut parfois reprendre les armes, mais dans son cas, il n'y aura pas de retour possible à la vie martiale. Et surtout, elle ne pourra pas sauver Lucil si elle ne peut tenir debout sans aide.

Écœurée, Kainis frappe la surface du piédestal sur laquelle elle est assise d'un poing rageur. Dans sa frustration, c'est à peine si elle sent la douleur. Son poing s'abat à nouveau avec violence contre la dalle, lui arrachant quelques gouttes de sang.

« ASSEZ ! tonne une voix semblable à un coup de tonnerre. »

La guerrière en reste interdite. Deux grands yeux flamboyants, encadrés d'un visage de métal, illuminent alors la pièce sombre. Sans un bruit s'avance une créature que l'on devine massive. La chaleur se fait plus étouffante au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche, pourtant Kainis est parcourue d'un long frisson. Elle ne l'a jamais vu qu'en gravure, mais elle reconnaît au premier coup d'œil ses dents larges, ses deux cornes latérales et ses brassards lourds. La jeune femme se laisse tomber à terre, front contre le sol, dans une position de soumission. Le Protecteur de Sicane se tient debout, devant elle, nimbé de sa divine majesté.

« Seigneur Heatran, je vous salue.  
– Bienvenue dans ma forge, fière guerrière ! clame l'être légendaire. Relève donc la tête, nous n'avons guère de temps pour les révérences. Tu dois sauver le prince Lucil au plus vite.  
– Pardonnez-moi, seigneur Heatran, mais j'ai failli à ma mission, soupire Kainis en indiquant sa jambe droite. »

À demi dans la pénombre, Heatran reste stoïque. Si son visage d'acier ne trahit aucune expression, son regard ardent semble empli d'une certaine compassion. D'inquiétude également. Il garde ses distances vis à vis de la guerrière, de peur de l'accabler de sa chaleur magmatique. La forge ressemble à un long couloir parfaitement droit, à peine éclairé par quelques fours en pierre, creusés dans les murs. Contrairement à ce que racontent les contes et légendes, l'endroit est austère, dépouillé de tout ornement. Malgré la température torride qui y règne, Kainis s'y sent bien.

Elle remarque alors de petites formes brillantes qui sautillent autour du maître des lieux. Quatre pokémons inconnus se dirigent vers elle en grésillant. Leur corps semble constitué de métal fondu, tandis que leur tête se compose d'une bille lévitant au centre d'un hexagone doré. Le plus gros des quatre, de la même taille que Zaro environ, traîne derrière lui un étrange bloc de bronze évoquant un tibia et un pied.

« Voici les meltans, présente Heatran de sa voix puissante. J'ai créé ces habiles ouvriers pour m'aider dans ma forge. Ce sont eux qui t'ont ramené ici et soigné.  
– Meeeel ! saluent les créatures en chœur.  
– Pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai forgé une jambe d'airain pour remplacer celle que tu as perdu. Ne bouge pas, guerrière de Sicane, les meltans vont la fixer à ta chair grâce à leurs pouvoirs.  
– Je... Seigneur Heatran, je vous remercie pour ce cadeau, mais comment je pourrais me battre avec ce poids mort ? Je serai lente et lourde.  
– La foi n'a jamais été ton fort, douterais-tu donc de moi ? s'indigne faussement le Protecteur de Sicane.  
– Pas du tout... Seigneur Heatran, répond la guerrière en baissant la tête. »

Penaude, Kainis s'assoit contre le bloc de pierre, laissant les meltans défaire le linge entourant son moignon. Zaro s'installe sur le pavé et regarde les artisans métalliques s'affairer à leur ouvrage. Le plus gros approche le tibia de bronze près de la blessure encore sanguinolente, tandis qu'un autre envoie une décharge électrique dans le corps de Kainis pour le paralyser. La jeune femme comprend que l'opération sera douloureuse.

Un des meltans sort une poignée de filaments de cuivre de son corps et les tend à ses compagnons. Ceux-ci les électrisent, avant de les insérer sans ménagement dans le moignon ensanglanté. La guerrière rousse retient un premier cri en se mordant les lèvres. Ses trapèzes se contractent, sa respiration s'accélèrent. Puis ce sont des fils plus épais que les ouvriers enfoncent là où aurait dû se trouver le genou de Kainis. Un hurlement rauque déchire le silence solennel de la forge, suivi de petits gémissements. La jeune femme sent les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Le plus précis des meltans tire alors un minuscule trait de lumière dans l'os qui ressort légèrement de la blessure, avant d'encastrer une dernière tige métallique dans l'orifice ainsi creusé. Les créatures s'appliquent ensuite à connecter tous ces fils à la jambe d'airain. Alors la souffrance se fait insoutenable. Kainis beugle, jure, pleure, hurle à s'en briser la voix. Elle maudit Heatran et ses serviteurs pour la torture qu'ils lui infligent. Ses blasphèmes résonnent dans ce lieu sacré sans que le maître des lieux ne s'en offusque.

Puis progressivement, la douleur s'estompe. La paralysie se dissipe également, tandis qu'un des meltans offre un pichet d'eau tiède à Kainis. Celle-ci s'en saisit et avale son contenu d'un trait, laissant couler le liquide qui déborde de sa bouche le long de sa gorge, puis de sa poitrine nue. La balafrée ne remarque sa nudité que maintenant trop tard pour faire bonne figure devant le Protecteur de Sicane.

Sa soif étanchée, l'androgyne rousse reporte son attention sur la prothèse de bronze rattachée à son genou. Étrangement, elle ne pèse pas plus qu'une jambe normale. Les yeux écarquillés, Kainis se rend compte qu'elle peut incliner le pied, bouger les orteils, contracter le mollet. La sculpture d'airain, parfaitement semblable au membre perdu, réagit comme s'il faisait partie du corps de la jeuen femne. Ce prodige s'étend jusqu'à la perception tactile Kainis sent le sol sous son pied métallique.

« C'est un miracle, finit-elle par articuler.  
– J'ai infusé cette jambe d'airain de mon Pouvoir Antique, explique Heatran sur un ton neutre. Tant que j'en déciderai ainsi, elle sera comme une partie de ton corps.  
– Merci, Seigneur Heatran !  
– À présent, écoute-moi attentivement, guerrière de Sicane ! Les hommes qui ont enlevé le prince Lucil sont des adorateurs de Giratina, le titan maudit. Ils ont prévu de sacrifier huit jeunes garçons d'une grande noblesse d'âme ce soir, au sommet de l'île du Renégat, quand cette infecte lueur verte sera au plus près de notre monde, afin d'ouvrir un passage vers les limbes où est enfermé Giratina. Tu dois les en empêcher !  
– Moi ? s'étonne Kainis. Ce serait pas plutôt à vous d'arrêter une telle menace ? Ou à Arceus ?  
– Il nous est interdit de nous mêler des affaires des mortels. Tant que Giratina demeure prisonnier de sa Distorsion, nous n'interviendrons pas. Nul autre que toi peut mettre un terme à cette folie. »

Kainis reste un long moment interdite. Toute cette histoire la dépasse. Est-ce vraiment à elle d'empêcher le retour du titan de platine ? La jeune femme inspire profondément. Au fond, cela ne change pas grand chose à sa mission, elle doit toujours sauver son demi-frère. Dans la mesure où elle n'envisage pas l'échec, les conséquences lui importent peu. Seule l'urgence se fait à présent ressentir. Elle doit agir avant la tombée de la nuit. Kainis lance un regard déterminé au Protecteur de Sicane en guise d'acceptation. Celui-ci s'incline légèrement.

D'autres meltans font alors irruption, apportant avec eux un équipement tout neuf pour la guerrière. Un plastron, des protections pour les tibias et les avant-bras sont déposés aux pieds de la rousse, ainsi qu'un nouveau glaive dans son fourreau. Elle s'empresse de dégainer l'arme et de la soupeser d'une rotation lente du poignet. Le poids et l'équilibre lui conviennent parfaitement, à croire que l'on a forgé cette épée pour sa main. Kainis remarque alors le Fer Dansant posé à l'écart, que les meltans semblent éviter. Lorsqu'elle s'en empare, Heatran la met en garde :

« Il s'agit là d'une arme pour tuer, et non pour défendre, jeune guerrière.  
– Je sais.  
– Hélas, elle te sera nécessaire pour sauver le prince Lucil. Mais lorsque ce sera fait, tu auras une décision à prendre quant à cette épée maudite. »

La jeune femme acquiesce en silence. Elle a bien compris que le Fer Dansant a tué son précédent propriétaire pour s'offrir à elle. Il n'y a pas que la soif de sang du terrible Tranchenuit qui ait survécu à l'intérieur de cette lame. Saura-t-elle se défaire de cette arme le moment venu ?

Pour l'instant, Kainis préfère ne pas se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de question.  
Sans perdre plus de temps, elle enfile sa tunique de cuir, serre sa large ceinture, y accroche ses armes, enfile ses sandales et ses protections. Elle n'est pas assez pudique pour rougir de s'habiller devant le Protecteur de Sicane et ses ouvriers étranges. La guerrière ignore le plastron laissé devant elle. Elle préfère se sentir légère lorsqu'elle combat, une telle pièce d'armure risquerait d'entraver ses mouvements.

« Un des meltans te guidera vers la surface, au plus près de l'île du Renégat. Je ne peux malheureusement te tracer une voie directe vers tes ennemis, l'influence de cette lumière verte m'en empêche.  
– Je vous remercie humblement pour tous vos présents, Seigneur Heatran. Je vous jure de réussir dans ma mission  
– Puisses-tu empêcher Giratina de revenir en ce monde ! Adieu. »

Le plus grands des meltans se dresse alors devant Kainis, l'exhortant à le suivre. Un des murs de la forge s'ouvre devant la créature de métal liquide, comme si la roche était organique, formant un passage d'une rondeur parfaite remontant doucement vers la surface. En jaillit un air presque tiède, qui adoucit à peine l'atmosphère étouffante des lieux. Avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel ainsi apparu, la Sicanienne se tourne une dernière fois vers Heatran, le gratifiant d'une révérence solennelle, puis s'élance à grands pas hors de la fournaise, suivie de près par Zaro.

Le mur se referme sur leur passage, ne laissant aucune trace d'une quelconque ouverture dans la paroi rocheuse. Le Protecteur de Sicane reste immobile au milieu de sa forge, alors que les meltans reprennent leur travail. Ses grands yeux flamboyants perdus dans le vague, il attend que vienne sa punition pour avoir outrepassé ses prérogatives. Il n'aurait pas dû offrir cette jambe à Kainis, ni la renseigner au sujet de Giratina. Les Légendaires n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir dans les affaires des mortels, pas plus que de s'attribuer un champion pour s'en charger à leur place. Toutefois, dans le cas présent, n'importe quelle sanction demeure préférable à un retour du Renégat. C'est pourquoi Heatran ne regrette pas ses actes s'ils peuvent éviter ruine et dévastation à ce monde.

Kainis perd rapidement la notion du temps à force de suivre le meltan dans un dédale interminable de tunnels. Le pokémon glisse devant elle à une vitesse insoupçonnée, éclairant la voie grâce à l'éclat naturel de son corps métallique. Peu à peu, la température descend, offrant quelques frissons à la Sicanienne qui transpirait pourtant à grosses gouttes en quittant la forge d'Heatran. La tête du petit ouvrier de métal produit une sorte de grésillement étrangement mélodieux, qui résonne à travers les galeries. On dirait que le meltan siffle ou chantonne.

« Hé, arrête-toi !  
– Mel ? »

À la croisée de trois passages, le chemin s'élargit enfin assez pour que Kainis puisse étrenner sa jambe d'airain. La guerrière s'accorde un pas d'élan pour frapper la paroi de basalte d'un puissant coup de pied. Dans un violent fracas, le choc pulvérise la roche et crée un cratère difforme autour de la prothèse de bronze. Un sourire satisfait éclaire le visage de la Sicanienne la voici en possession d'une nouvelle arme dont elle saura tirer parti. Puis la marche vers la surface reprend de plus belle, égayée par les grésillements harmonieux du meltan.

Bientôt, le tunnel s'ouvre sur un ciel gris, mouillé d'une légère bruine. Kainis, Zaro et le meltan surgissent au beau milieu d'une plage de sable terne, qui s'étend à gauche et à droite sur plusieurs lieues. Derrière eux s'élève le massif de montagnes qui formait leur ligne d'horizon la veille. Les ravisseurs ont emprunté un passage souterrain pour éviter de contourner les monts, quitte à s'acoquiner avec les adorateurs du dinosaure gelé. Le trio fait face à ce qu'on devine être l'île du Renégat. C'est un roc nu et abrupt planté au devant de la mer à une lieue de là. Reste le problème de la traversée.

« Comment se rendre là-bas ? À la nage ? grommelle la guerrière d'une voix pleine de reproches.  
– Mel, mel ! lui indique le pokémon de métal en agitant ses petits bras.  
– Hum, bien vu. »

Un peu plus loin sur leur droite, un pêcheur et sa femme pousse laborieusement une barque pour la mettre à l'eau. Kainis les dévisage quelques instants. Ridés et échevelés, ils ont l'air beaucoup trop vieux pour qu'on puisse leur donner un âge. La Sicanienne s'approche d'eux à pas lents, pour ne pas les effrayer. Tout en marchant, elle fouille à l'intérieur de sa ceinture pour en tirer le bracelet de Lucil, repris aux marchands de Cité Blanche. Lorsqu'elle arrive à hauteur du couple, celui-ci se jette à ses pieds, dans une posture suppliante :

« Pitiez, ma bon sire, espargnez dont nous vies ! gémit le pêcheur, dévoilant une bouche presque dépourvue de dents. Sommes paulvres gens, sans li sou.  
– Du calme. J'ai besoin ta barque, vieil homme.  
– Ma commens j'y va nourrir sans li bag por picher ?  
– J'achète ton bateau, répond Kainis en leur tendant le bracelet. Si on te demande d'où vient ce bijou, tu diras que c'est un cadeau du prince Lucil de Sicane. »

La vieille femme ratatinée s'empare du bracelet de ses mains tremblotantes. Son mari essaie de le lui prendre, mais elle l'en empêche d'une petite tape sur le poignet. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent en direction de leur cabane un peu plus loin, on les entend se disputer dans un patois incompréhensible. De son côté, le meltan gratifie Kainis et Zaro d'une petite révérence et regagne le tunnel menant à la forge d'Heatran. Le trou dans le sable se referme derrière lui, comme par enchantement, laissant la Sicanienne et son pokémon seuls sur la plage.

La rousse s'empresse de mettre la barque à flot, avant de sauter à l'intérieur et de saisir les deux rames grossières. Zaro se pose à l'avant de l'embarcation. Environ une lieue les sépare de l'île du Renégat, rien d'insurmontable pour Kainis, habituée à manœuvrer sur l'Elii, fleuve marquant la frontière sud de Sicane. Chaque été, elle participe à la course d'aviron opposant la garde royale aux veilleurs d'Eduna sur ce cours d'eau sinueux. Elle ne tarde pas à trouver sa position et son rythme, afin de se fatiguer le moins possible en ramant. La formidable machinerie de ses muscles cuivrés s'active en un mouvement régulier de va-et-vient, accompagnant sa respiration en parfaite synchronie.

Rapidement, la brume humide se lève, puis la grisaille matinale cède sa place à de timides éclaircies, tandis que le soleil s'avance vers son apogée. Au milieu de la traversée, Kainis s'autorise une courte pause se pour masser les trapèzes. Elle croise un instant le regard inquiet de Zaro, qui scrute les environs à la fois avec ses yeux et ses oreilles. Le nombre croissant de viskuses qui nagent autour de la barque n'échappe pas à sa vigilance. D'ordinaire, on ne trouve ces spectres qu'à proximité des Ombres Marines, ces taches d'obscurité qui recouvrent certaines zones de mer. Leur présence ici n'augure rien de bon. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de ces créatures que vient le danger.

Quelque chose rôde sous la surface depuis quelques temps le sonistrel le suit à la trace grâce à ses ultrasons. Une forme imposante, mais agile, attend le moment adéquat pour passer à l'attaque. La créature réduit la distance entre la barque et elle à chaque fois que les rames frappent les remous de la mer, certain de surprendre ses proies. Toutefois, un léger crépitement dans la tête de Kainis la prévient d'un danger qui se rapproche patiemment. Sans cesser de souquer, la guerrière rousse modifie légèrement sa posture, afin de pouvoir dégainer vite, tout en conservant son équilibre.

Soudain, le monstre attaque. Une soixantaine de tentacules gris se referment prestement sur les rames et la barque, tandis que deux énormes globes oculaires rouges et luisants sortent de l'eau. À y regarder de plus près, les yeux de cette créature se trouvent plus bas, sous son crâne en triangle. Les lèvres de Kainis forment alors leur habituel rictus carnassier la jeune femme n'a plus mangé de tentacruel depuis que les pêcheurs d'Alagatia ont cessé de commercer avec Sicane, cela lui manque. Elle salive d'avance du repas qu'elle s'offrira une fois sur l'île. Pour s'assurer sa pitance, elle tranche net les tentacules les plus proches, qui tombent à l'intérieur de la barque.

Furieux, le pokémon mollusque assène un puissant coup d'estoc de son terrible bec, effilé et empli de poison. Kainis pare l'attaque avec le Fer Dansant. La lame noire se met à vibrer en un bruit strident, avant de sectionner le crochet saillant du tentacruel, avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis l'androgyne abat son second glaive de toutes ses forces sur le crâne bleu de la créature. La valse des épées ne s'arrête pas là, tailladant sans relâche le monstre marin, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se décide à fuir, abandonnant une quinzaine de tentacules dans la bataille. Il ne s'est pas éloigné de dix mètres qu'un bataillon de viskuses fond sur lui pour l'achever. Par mesure de précaution, Kainis ne garde qu'un tronçon de tentacule pour son repas et jette les autres à la mer, que les fantômes voraces s'empressent d'engloutir.

Il n'est pas encore midi lorsque la Sicanienne et son sonistrel mettent enfin pied sur l'île du Renégat. Il leur a fallu contourner une partie du roc pour trouver un semblant de plage où accoster, sans que des récifs aussi aiguisés que des lames ne leur barrent la route. À leur arrivée, ils découvrent trois embarcations de taille moyenne, certainement celles des ravisseurs, retournées sur le sable. Kainis perce un trou discret dans leur coque avec le Fer Dansant, puis dissimule sa propre barque derrière un rocher recouvert de varech.

Tandis que Zaro fouille les rares buissons des environs à la recherche de baies acides, la balafrée s'installe à même le sol, détaillant son tronçon de tentacule, posé sur le fourreau de son glaive, en tranches fines, à l'aide de sa dague. Il n'y a pas de poche de venin dans les membres flexibles du tentacruel, une chance pour elle qui peut se délecter de son repas sans crainte. En outre, on l'a immunisée à de nombreuses toxines depuis son enfance, ce n'est pas un pokémon empoisonné qui aura raison d'elle.

Sa pitance dûment avalée, Kainis s'empare d'une des rames de la barque et la plante dans le sable. Elle indique à Zaro, revenu de son exploration la bouche pleine, de la réveiller lorsque l'ombre de la falaise aura atteint la rame, puis se couche derrière une pierre recourbée masquant le soleil méridien. La traversée du bras de mer lui a demandé un bel effort l'androgyne doit reprendre des forces avant d'entamer l'ascension des hauteurs de l'île, où les adorateurs de Giratina ont conduit le prince Lucil. Quelques minutes lui suffisent pour gagner le pays des songes, la laissant sous la protection du sonistrel, pendant la petite heure que devrait durer sa sieste.

Zaro profite de la tranquillité qui lui est offerte pour étudier l'île du Renégat. Ses ultrasons ont moins de portée à l'air libre que dans une grotte, mais il distingue rapidement des formes qui brouillent ses ondes sonores. Situés à la limite entre le matériel et l'immatériel, les pokémons fantomatiques n'échappent pourtant pas à la vigilance du sonistrel. Ils sont une foultitude, tapis dans les ombres, épiant les intrus sans intervenir. Pour le moment.

Un des spectres ne résiste pas longtemps à l'envie de se sustenter des rêves de l'humaine, quitte à affronter son compagnon volant d'abord. C'est une ombre hérissée de pointes, plus grande que Kainis, pourvue d'une large bouche et de deux mains griffues flottant dans le vide. Zaro n'attend pas qu'il s'approche davantage pour engager le combat, projetant une lame de vent sur le fantôme. Celui-ci réplique immédiatement par un coup de poing brusque qui propulse le petit pokémon sur plusieurs mètres. La bourrasque tranchante fait mouche, toutefois le spectrum n'en a cure il s'apprête à se nourrir des songes de Kainis. Le voilà qui tire une langue énorme de sa bouche, prêt à la plonger dans l'esprit endormi de l'humaine, quand une rafale vengeresse s'abat sur lui. Blessé, mais non vaincu, Zaro revient à la charge, bombardant le fantôme de souffles acérés.

Le spectrum finit bientôt par disparaître sous les bourrasques furieuses. Excités par le combat, une trentaine d'ectoplasmes affamés se ruent alors vers Kainis. Les yeux écarquillés, le pauvre sonistrel voit se déployer cette charge démente de toutes parts. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas arrêter seul tous ces ennemis. Il n'est pas aussi fort que l'intrépide Cylia, dont le souvenir en cet instant rend la mort d'autant plus regrettable. Alors qu'il se laisse submerger par le désespoir, Zaro sent une énergie nouvelle sourdre en lui. Enveloppé de lumière, son corps commence à se transformer subitement dans une agréable et chaleureuse douleur des muscles, des os, des nerfs et des tissus qui s'étirent. L'évolution, la formidable magie des pokémon est à l'œuvre, provoquant une mouvement de recul parmi les spectres.

Devenu bruyverne, Zaro inspire profondément avant de relâcher une salve d'énergie draconique. Tournant un long cou recouvert d'une fourrure hirsute, le pokémon balaie de son rayon indigo les fantômes avides des environs. Puis il vient se placer, menaçant, au-dessus du rocher sous lequel la Sicanienne dort toujours à poings fermés. Jusqu'à son réveil, les autres spectres resteront à distance, peu enclins à subir le courroux du terrible dragon noir et mauve.


	6. Épisode 6

Kainis lance un regard agacé à Zaro. Difficile de déterminer si son évolution récente est une chance ou non. Certes, le pokémon a gagné en force et en vitesse, mais, peu habitué à son nouveau corps, il éprouve toutes les peines du monde à rester discret. Outre sa taille, qui le rend bien plus visible, ce sont ses mouvements d'ailes mal contrôlés qui risquent de les faire repérer.

L'île du Renégat ressemble à un rocher abrupt poussant presque à la verticale hors de la surface de la mer. Faute d'en connaître tous les passages, la guerrière est obligée d'arpenter des sentiers escarpés, voire d'escalader certaines parois praticables. Avec son équipement, elle est trop lourde pour que Zaro puisse la porter en vol. De toute façon, Kainis préfère que son compagnon économise ses forces pour la bataille à venir. Les adorateurs de Giratina ne lui laisseront pas reprendre Lucil sans combattre, or il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un ennemi mû par un zèle dément.

Mais ce qui inquiète Kainis pour le moment, c'est l'absence d'ennemis. Cette île grouille pourtant de spectres, sans qu'elle n'en ait affronté un seul depuis son réveil. Est-ce parce que Zaro les impressionne ou bien l'attendent-ils plus haut, prêts à toutes les folies pour assurer le retour de Giratina ? L'androgyne rousse lâche un long soupir. Stratège ne figure pas dans ses attributions, néanmoins elle sait quand elle doit recourir à la ruse.

« Zaro ? Viens par ici. »

Le bruyverne se rapproche de la jeune femme qui lui murmure des ordres inaudibles dans le creux de ses larges oreilles. Des spectres les espionnent peut-être, il vaut mieux rester prudent. Puis le pokémon décolle et s'éloigne dans les airs en obliquant vers le soleil couchant. Au mieux, Zaro fera diversion, au pire son départ fera sortir les ennemis de leur cachette. Sans un regard pour son compagnon, la bâtarde royale reprend l'ascension des hauteurs de l'île en se hâtant. Il va bientôt faire nuit, or le sommet lui semble encore loin.

Le départ de Zaro n'attire pas les spectres pour autant. Kainis se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt le Fer Dansant qu'ils craignent. Serait-il capable de les toucher ? De les blesser ? De les terrasser ? Heatran semblait insinuer que la lame maudite lui serait indispensable pour mener à bien sa mission, peut-être faisait-il allusion à cette propriété spécifique de l'arme ? La guerrière en vient à espérer l'assaut d'une horde de fantômes pour éprouver sa théorie. Et pour briser la monotonie de l'escalade.

Le vent se met à souffler de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que le jour décline. L'escarpement des hauteurs force la jeune femme à contourner par la face la plus exposée aux bourrasques. Le mugissement des rafales devient assourdissant. Tapi en embuscade dans l'ombre de l'une des nombreuses cachettes qu'offre le relief de l'île, un des ravisseurs profite de l'occasion pour éliminer Kainis, le bruit du vent masquant celui de ses pas. La Sicanienne s'apprête à escalader un monolithe difforme lui permettant d'accéder à un chemin surélevé. Le bandit attend qu'elle prenne appui pour fondre sur elle, sabre à la main. Sa lame s'abat sur le pied droit, sur lequel repose tout le poids de Kainis, en équilibre au-dessus du vide.

Un tintement métallique résonne fortement, à la grande surprise du brigand. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre la raison de ce miracle que la guerrière bondit déjà sur lui, l'empoigne par le bras et le jette dans le vide. Un des feuforêves qui guettaient la rousse depuis le début de son ascension, y voit sa chance. Il se rue sur elle, concentrant toute son énergie spectrale entre ses appendices capillaires, mais la lame noire du Fer Dansant le tranche en deux avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper Kainis de son globe d'ombre. Ce court combat demeure néanmoins très instructif, l'androgyne sait enfin qu'elle peut toucher les fantômes de son épée maudite.

Ce contretemps expédié, la guerrière range son arme et reprend l'escalade du monolithe. Quelques mètres plus haut, une portion de sentier grimpe en pente douce jusqu'à une paroi facile à franchir. Peu à peu, Kainis s'éloigne de la face nord de l'île pour une partie moins exposée aux vents. Le sommet de l'île se fait moins abrupt, permettant à la jeune femme d'accélérer le pas. L'obscurité de la nuit se teinte du vert de la lueur céleste. En levant les yeux, on peut apercevoir cette menaçante tache céladon, plus grosse qu'une pleine lune, suspendue au-dessus de l'île du Renégat. À présent, Kainis sait qu'une catastrophe est sur le point de se produire. Elle le resent jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, sans que les révélations d'Heatran y soient pour quelque chose. C'est une certitude que le scepticisme le plus borné ne saurait arracher.

La cime de l'île du Renégat est creusée d'un léger cratère, contenant les ruines d'un temple ancien. Étrangement, cela évoque les Colonnes Lances à Kainis, ce sanctuaire au sommet du monde qu'elle a visité des années plus tôt, alors que le roi de Sicane venait y demander un oracle, accompagné de son escorte. Ces vestiges datent peut-être de cette époque lointaine où les pokémons des légendes vivaient encore parmi les mortels. En tout cas, ils offrent d'excellentes cachettes à l'androgyne qui s'approche ainsi du centre du cratère, sans être remarquée des quelques bandits qui vadrouillent. En temps normal, elle les aurait éliminé avant de continuer plus loin, mais lorsqu'un éclat de lumière s'élève vers les cieux, la perspective du retour imminent de Giratina la pousse au plus urgent.

La cérémonie d'invocation a déjà commencé. Le chef des ravisseurs se tient debout, bras levés, devant les restes d'un autel. Sous la lumière verte, il semble plus sinistre que jamais. De sa voix inhumaine, il récite une incantation antique dont les sonorités glacent le sang de Kainis. Le roussil mauve et un noctunoir se tiennent à ses côtés quelques bandits postés un peu plus loin assistent également à la scène. Accroupie entre deux colonnes brisées, la Sicanienne observe le rituel malsain, guettant le moment opportun pour frapper.

Placés à l'intérieur d'un cercle magique, aux croisements de deux carrés remplis de symboles étranges, les huit garçons se tiennent debout, vêtus d'un pagne, le corps recouvert de ces mêmes runes bizarres. Ils ne peuvent s'échapper à cause des chaînes, plantées dans le sol hors du cercle, qui enserrent leurs chevilles. Le contour du disque d'invocation émet une lumière blafarde qui monte jusqu'au ciel, où la lueur d'émeraude ne cesse de grossir.

« Pitié, j'ai mal, gémit un des garçons.  
– Moi aussi, j'ai plus de forces.  
– Bouclez-la, les mômes ! braille un des ravisseurs en brandissant le poing.  
– Mais j'ai mal !  
– Si je meurs, mon père enverra ses armées vous châtier, menace Lucil d'une voix faible.  
– Répète un peu ça, morveux ? »

Kainis remarque que les bandits n'osent pas trop s'approcher du cercle. Ils ont plutôt tendance à reculer, au fur et à mesure que la lumière produite par les symboles magiques gagne en intensité. L'astre vert brille à présent tellement fort qu'on pourrait se croire en plein jour, pourtant une ombre se met à grossir au centre du cercle d'invocation. Ce n'est pas une tache, mais un trou relié à la prison de Giratina. L'énergie malfaisante qui en émane corrompt très vite l'air ambiant, voilant le sommet de l'île sou un miasme lourd et irrespirable.

C'est alors qu'un rayon bleuté fuse de nulle part et frappe de plein fouet le chef des adorateurs. Sonné par le choc, ses incantations cessent, refermant le passage vers l'abîme où gît le titan de platine. Dans les airs, Zaro pousse un long cri strident, avant de revenir à la charge, les ailes chargées de rafales tranchantes. Le bruyverne compte bien prendre sa revanche sur le roussil sombre, qui brandit déjà son bâton de sorcier.

De son côté, Kainis bondit hors de sa cachette avec agilité et se jette sur les bandits. Le bruit a rameuté le reste de la bande, mais la Sicanienne se sent la force de vaincre tous ses ennemis. Elle tranche, pare, riposte avec une énergie formidable. En outre, son pied d'airain lui permet de broyer les genoux de ses adversaires, qui tombent à terre en beuglant. Les sabres, haches, gourdins et épieux qu'on lui oppose ne font pas le poids face au glaive d'Heatran et au Fer Dansant. Apercevant la lame noire que maniait Dewitt, un des brigands prend peur et s'enfuit. En trois pas, la balafrée le rattrape puis, d'une bourrade de l'épaule, le pousse contre la barrière lumineuse du cercle d'invocation. L'effet est immédiat le gredin disparaît, vaporisé par l'afflux de magie maléfique, à la surprise de Kainis. Comment sauver Lucil si elle ne peut l'atteindre ?

À l'intérieur du cercle, trois garçons s'écroulent, leurs jambes maigrelettes peinant à les soutenir. La lueur verte et les incantations du chef des ravisseurs ont aspiré leur force vitale, atrophiant leurs muscles juvéniles. Ce sont eux qui alimentent le cercle d'invocation. Pour le moment, leur souffrance s'est amoindrie, mais les plus fragiles d'entre eux ne tiennent déjà plus debout. Le prince de Sicane regarde sa demi-sœur affronter une mackogneuse et un gredin armé d'une pique, comme si l'affrontement avait lieu à l'autre bout du monde. Dans un éclair de lucidité, l'enfant comprend qu'il va bientôt mourir, à petit feu, vidé de sa vitalité. Kainis n'est pas versée dans les arts occultes, elle ne peut rien faire pour le sauver.

Pourtant, dans l'ardeur du combat, une intuition étrange pénètre l'esprit de la bâtarde. Une idée saugrenue, illogique, désespérée germe dans sa tête alors qu'elle tranche la gorge du pokémon à quatre bras. Sans y réfléchir davantage, elle s'empare de l'épieu du brigand, qu'elle vient d'occire dix secondes plus tôt, et le jette de toutes ses forces sur l'un des enfants. Au contact de la barrière magique, l'arme ne se désagrège pas, comme les chaînes qui maintiennent les garçons captifs. Le javelot transperce le torse du bambin, le tuant sur le coup. Le sang qui s'écoule de sa poitrine recouvre alors les symboles magiques dessinés sur son corps, brisant le mur de lumière. Les autres enfants poussent un cri horrifié.

À l'aide du Fer Dansant, Kainis tranche net les chaînes qui retiennent Lucil, puis range l'arme maudite et saisit son demi-frère par le bras. Ce dernier la fixe avec de grands yeux terrorisés, en tremblant violemment. Ce n'est pas tant l'épuisement que la peur qui le secoue ainsi de spasmes. Il redoute sa demi-sœur, cette guerrière sans pitié, presque sauvage, capable d'assassiner un enfant de sang-froid. Elle enjambe les cadavres des gredins qu'elle a massacré tout en tirant Lucil derrière elle. Son glaive fend l'air naturellement pour démembrer l'insécateur qui se rue sur elle. Il n'y a pas d'hésitation, ni de remord dans ses gestes. Elle ôte la vie sans sourciller, ce qui dégoûte le jeune prince au plus haut point. Les larmes aux yeux, il dégage son bras frêle de la poigne de son aînée.

« Par les cornes d'Heatran, que fais-tu ? braille Kainis.  
– Je... je ne veux pas aller avec toi, bredouille son demi-frère. Tu as... tu as tué ce garçon !  
– Pour te sauver, pauvre idiot !  
– Je ne veux pas être sauvé par une... une meurtrière comme toi !  
– La ferme ! rugit la jeune femme, excédé par ce caprice incongru. Tu sais pas tout ce que j'ai traversé pour venir jusqu'ici. Les dangers, les souffrances, les... sacrifices, tu ignores tout ! Alors viens pas me faire la morale ! »

Kainis songe à sa brave Cylia tout en hurlant sur le prince. Elle le sacrifierait sans hésiter une seule seconde si cela pouvait ramener l'arcanine à la vie. Et pourtant, elle doit encore conduire cet enfant ingrat à Sicane, telle est sa mission. Leur querelle est interrompue lorsque Lucil tombe à terre, écrasé par une force invisible. Kainis elle-même manque de poser un genou au sol, tant elle se sent lourde. Un noctunoir, véritable colosse spectral, se dresse devant les deux Sicaniens, son immense bouche ventrale tordue en un sourire malfaisant. Accablée par la gravité, la balafrée tente de l'occire d'une estocade assez lente que le mainpince évite facilement.

De son côté, le chef des ravisseurs reprend alors connaissance. Son premier geste est de passer sa main sous ses vêtements, palpant sa poitrine à la recherche de son amulette. Il s'agit d'une tablette rectangulaire en terre cuite, gravée à l'effigie de Giratina. Six petits tentacules noirs, avec un dard rouge à leur extrémité, sortent de la plaque pour s'enfoncer dans la chair blafarde de l'homme sans nom. Il était moine autrefois, jusqu'au jour maudit où cette tablette s'est greffée à son torse. À présent, il n'est plus que le vaisseau de la volonté de Giratina. Dépourvu de peur, d'hésitation et d'identité, il se laisse guider par le titan de platine dans toutes ses actions pour assurer son retour. De la même façon que son maître prisonnier de la Distorsion lui a indiqué comment recruter Dewitt et quels garçons choisir, en passant une dernière fois la main sur l'amulette, Giratina lui offre une solution pour sauver ce fiasco.

L'homme chauve et sinistre se lève sans effort, presque par lévitation, et se hâte d'empoigner le roussil. Le petit pyromancien concentre une étoile de feu au bout de son bâton, profitant que Zaro s'élance au secours de Kainis pour mieux l'attaquer en traître. Son attaque cesse lorsqu'il sent la main froide du chef de culte se refermer sur son épaule. Sans un mot, l'homme commence à tracer des symboles magiques sur le corps du pokémon mauve, à l'aide d'une mélasse noirâtre. Le renard bipède comprend avec horreur le sort qui lui est réservé. Ses pleurs et gémissements se font de plus en plus forts alors que le chef de culte le conduit à l'intérieur du cercle d'invocation. Le roussil ne songe même pas à s'enfuir, ce serait vain. Si la grandeur d'âme du pokémon ne vaut pas celle des deux enfants, elle devrait néanmoins permettre d'ouvrir une nouvelle brèche vers la prison de Giratina, qui sera contraint de forcer la passage menant au-dehors.

Les incantations reprennent de plus belle, vidant rapidement les six garçons et le roussil de leur force vitale. Il ne reste que quelques instants avant que la lueur ne s'éloigne du monde, rendant tout passage vers la Distorsion impossible pour les mille trois cents quarante-huit années à venir. Une ombre timide apparaît bientôt au centre du cercle d'invocation, que nulle barrière magique ne protège désormais. La tache sombre se déforme, s'étend, laissant à nouveau échapper des miasmes putrides, alors que deux petits yeux rouges commencent à luire.

Plus loin, le noctunoir abat un poing enflammé sur Kainis qui, trop lente pour l'esquiver, l'encaisse courageusement tout en plantant le Fer Dansant dans le bras du spectre géant. Zaro, également écrasé par le pouvoir du fantôme, parvient à enchaîner avec une de ses rafales. Blessé, le noctunoir relâche son emprise sur la gravité, laissant à la Sicanienne tout le loisir de le taillader, jusqu'à ce que le mainpince disparaisse dans une explosion de fumée âcre. Un hurlement qui semble venir des profondeurs de la terre, résonne alors, faisant trembler l'île toute entière. Les cornes de Giratina se dessinent déjà à la surface du cercle d'invocation.

« Lucil ? Lucil ! s'exclame la guerrière rousse en secouant son demi-frère.  
– Je me sens... faible...  
– Allez debout ! Tu dois quitter l'île immédiatement ! Zaro te ramène à Sicane. »

Ce disant, Kainis soulève le garçon et le pose sur le dos du bruyverne, puis caresse brièvement le visage de son fidèle pokémon en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Cet étrange au revoir interpelle le dragon.

« Je compte sur toi, Zaro, la vie du prince dépend de toi à présent. Évite les lieux habités sur ta route, on sait pas ce que les barbares dépravés pourraient faire de vous. On se reverra à Sicane.  
– Et toi ? murmure faiblement Lucil.  
– Je trouverai un autre moyen de m'enfuir. Vole, Zaro, va-t-en ! »

Le cœur lourd, le bruyverne décolle et s'éloigne rapidement de l'île, devenant rapidement invisible dans la nuit. Porté par le vent, il se laisse planer vers le sud, veillant à ce que l'enfant affaibli ne tombe pas de son dos. L'inquiétude ronge le pokémon volant c'est la première fois qu'il abandonne Kainis quelque part, il n'a jamais fui le danger seul avant cette nuit. Lucil s'en veut également, il s'est montré indigne d'un fils de roi. Cette angoisse ne les quittera pas jusqu'à leur arrivée à Sicane, sains et saufs, quatre jours plus tard.

Un calme surnaturel habite l'androgyne alors qu'elle observe la tête de Giratina émerger lentement de abîmes. Sa mission est terminée en quelque sorte. Lucil enfin libre, elle pourrait quitter l'île du Renégat, laissant Heatran, Arceus et d'autres lutter contre le titan de platine. Elle n'a jamais été un modèle de piété, mais elle se doit d'honorer une promesse faite au Protecteur de Sicane. En outre, les mots de l'ermite de Cité Noire et de Lucil résonnent dans sa mémoire. Elle n'est qu'une guerrière. Pire, une meurtrière. Elle ne crée rien, qu'elle ne philosophe pas, qu'elle ne protège personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle a survécu à tous les dangers qui se sont dressés sur sa route. C'est la raison pour laquelle Heatran l'a choisie en personne pour empêcher le retour de Giratina. Et surtout, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'échouera pas dans sa mission.

Le cou noir et rouge du titan maudit jaillit enfin, élargissant la brèche, alors que la lueur verte, jusque-là plus grosse que le soleil, s'éloigne. Le regard morgue de Giratina croise les yeux sombres et légèrement bridés de Kainis. Son éternel rictus étire ses lèvres charnues. Fer Dansant en main, la guerrière s'élance en courant vers le titan. Elle sent les ombres de son ennemi s'abattre sur elle, telles des fouets lacérant ses muscles saillants, sans s'arrêter. Alors qu'il s'apprête à rendre son dernier souffle, le roussil mauve voit avec effarement la Sicanienne folle bondir vers Giratina et lui enfoncer la lame noire près du visage, en poussant un cri bestial, presque jouissif.

La violence de l'assaut repousse le titan de platine dans les limbes de sa prison, entraînant Kainis avec lui. Les incantations de sa marionnette n'y peuvent plus rien, Giratina voit le passage vers le monde des mortels se refermer devant lui, alors que l'humaine continue de le frapper avec une férocité sauvage. Lui-même en proie à une terrible colère, il maudit les manigances d'Heatran qui ont permis à cette bâtarde d'entraver ses plans. Dans un cri rauque, il promet de se venger de tous ceux qui se sont opposés à lui, en commençant par l'androgyne rousse.

Un jour, après d'éprouvantes péripéties, Kainis parviendra à quitter le monde Distorsion, emportant avec elle l'orbe platiné de Giratina. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

FIN


End file.
